Natureheart's Sorrow
by Darkpool14
Summary: Natureheart has been through so much. She lost her mother and brother to the same cat, she was almost killed while pregnant, her mate fell off a cliff saving one of their kits, and so much more. Discover everything that happened to my OC. Some of the mentioned cats do not belong to me. Rated T for graphic violence
1. Allegiances

Natureheart's Sorrow

_**Allegiances**_

**THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER:

Wildstar, a white tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes

DEPUTY:

Willowflight, a dark gray and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT:

Willowleaf, a brown and gray/silver she-cat with dark blue eyes

WARRIORS:

Waspstripe, a white she-cat with black stripes, sandy paws, and blue eyes

Rainflight, blue/gray she-cat with a black tail tip, white paws, and light blue eyes

Goldenpatch, a white she-cat with gold ginger patches and copper/gold eyes

Smallclaw, a brown tom with yellow eyes

Grayfur, a gray tom with gold eyes

Buzzardclaw, a gray and white tom with gold eyes

Flipfoot, a long legged white tom with dark gold eyes

APPRENTICES:

Tallpaw, a brown and white tom with yellow eyes, mentor is Waspstripe

Longpaw, a brown and white tom with light blue eyes, mentor is Goldenpatch

Fleepaw, a tortoiseshell tom with bright yellow eyes, mentor is Grayfur

QUEENS:

Lilyshine, a pale gray and silver she-cat with copper/gold eyes, expecting Wildstar's kits

Hailbright, a silver she-cat with green eyes, expecting Buzzardclaw's kits

ELDERS:

Lintfoot, a light gray she-cat with darker flecks and dark blue eyes

Schreechheart, a calico she-cat with blind green eyes, the oldest cat in the clan

**SHADOWCLAN**

LEADER:

Maplestar, dark brown she-cat with light brown speckles and amber eyes

DEPUTY:

Fableclaw, a buff ginger tom with light gold eyes

MEDICINE CAT:

Oakleaf, a dark gray tom with green eyes

Stormpool, a dark gray she-cat with dark gold eyes

WARRIORS:

Swiftspirit, black tom with sandy ginger speckles and hazel eyes

Cinderscreech, a white and gray she-cat with dark amber eyes

Appleheart, a reddish ginger she-cat with light amber eyes

Ferretsleet, a light brown tabby tom white bright blue eyes

Holywhisker, a dark ginger and brown she-cat with green eyes

Darkstrike, a musty gray she-cat with dark hazel eyes

APPRENTICES:

Desertpaw, a blackish brown tom with sandy ginger speckles and hazel eyes, mentor is Cinderscreech

Forestpaw, a brown and gray she-cat with green eyes, mentor is Swiftspirit

QUEENS:

Lilacshine, a white and gray speckled she-cat with gold eyes, an official clan queen

Hazelreed, a light brown she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Ferrectsleet's kits

ELDERS:

Twirlscratch, a black tom with white around his muzzle, the oldest cat in the clan

Birdmouth, a dark gray tom with green eyes

Moontwitch, a silver she-cat, retired early due to going deaf

**RIVERCLAN**

LEADER:

Rainstar, a calico she-cat with amber/gold eyes

DEPUTY_: _

Mintleaf, dark brown she-cat with light brown speckles and light green eyes

MEDICINE CAT:

Floralsweet, a ginger and black she-cat with light hazel eyes

WARRIORS

Rainear, gray tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

Nighteyes, a black she-cat with yellow eyes

Flareclaw, a ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Berrywhisker, a cream tom with green eyes

APPRENTICES:

Wildpaw, a calico she-cat with green eyes, mentor is Floralsweet, medicine cat

Duskpaw, a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes, mentor is Berrywhisker

QUEENS:

ELDERS:

Lightningpelt, a very light ginger she-cat with dark amber eyes

**WINDCLAN**

LEADER:

Ravenstar, a dark brown tom with reddish amber eyes

DEPUTY:

Oceanheart, a very light gray tom with light blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT:

Squirrelmist, a dark ginger tom with dark blue eyes

Halfheart, a large black tom with light amber eyes

WARRIORS:

Breezemist, a tom with a darkish gray pelt and hazel eyes

Gentlegrowl, a blackish gray tom with hazel eyes

Hollowwing, a dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Redfeather, a reddish ginger tom with amber eyes

Darkeye, a black she-cat with white speckles and gold eyes

Robinfur, a reddish ginger tom with white stripes and hazel eyes

Grassflight, a light ginger and gray tom with light green eyes

APPRENTICES:

Hollypaw, a light gray tom with black splotches and blue eyes, mentor is Gentlegrowl

Leechpaw, a dark gray tom with blue eyes, mentor is Redfeather

Graypaw, a light gray she-cat with light gold eyes, mentor is Grassflight

Shellpaw, a dark brown she-cat with green eyes, mentor is Hollowwing

QUEENS:

Shrewheart, a black she-cat with amber/gold eyes, expecting Ravenstar's kits

ELDERS:

Sleetfang, a white and gray tom with green eyes, is blind in one eye

Yellowwhisker, a tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Fallenmouse, a dark gray and silver tom with blue eyes, oldest cat in the clan

Wrenwing, a sleek calico she-cat with dark green eyes

**OCEANCLAN**

LEADER:

Wavestar, a black and gray tom with icy blue eyes

DEPUTY:

Whitepool, fluffy white tom with one green eye and one light blue eye

MEDICINE CAT:

Sorrelleaf, a tuxedo she-cat with amber eyes

WARRIORS:

Brackenfrost, a brown and ginger tom with blue eyes

Jayflight, a gray and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

Havenwing, a light brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Ashclaw, a black and gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Rainpool, a blue/gray she-cat with blue/green eyes

Thornscratch, a ginger she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICES:

Snowypaw, a white fluffy she-cat with hazel eyes, mentor is Jayflight

Spottedpaw, a white and ginger she-cat with gold eyes, mentor is Havenwing

Lionpaw, a dark ginger tabby tom with gold eyes, mentor is Sorrelleaf, the medicine cat

QUEENS:

Sandnose, a dusty white she-cat with black speckles and gold eyes, expecting Brackenfrost's kits

ELDERS:

Jackalclaw, a dusty brown and black tom with blue eyes

**DAWNCLAN**

LEADER:

Cinderstar, a light gray tom with dark gray/blue eyes

DEPUTY:

Palefoot, a white and ginger tabby tom with eyes

MEDICINE CAT:

Fallowmouse, a ginger and brown she-cat with light green eyes

WARRIORS:

Ravenflight, a black tabby she-cat with green eyes

Skysoar, a gray and white tom with blue eyes

Larchfoot, a black and white tom with bright green eyes

Beechheart, a cream and black tom with dark yellow eyes

APPRENTICES:

Dustpaw, a sandy and white she-cat with amber eyes, mentor is Skysoar

QUEENS:

Redglow, ginger red she-cat with white paws and amber eyes (Mother of Palefoot's kits; Applekit, a reddish ginger tom with light brown eyes; Gracefulkit, a white and ginger she-cat with light green eyes; and Hopekit, a reddish ginger tabby she-cat with brown eyes)

Reedpond, a black and ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Larchfoot's kits; Blackkit, a black tom with green eyes; Sweetkit, a reddish ginger she-cat with bright green eyes; Birchkit, a ginger tom with dark amber eyes)

ELDERS:

Juniperheart, a deaf, brown and gray she-cat with dark green eyes

**DUSKCLAN**

LEADER:

Smokestar, a dark gray and black tom with light gold/green eyes

DEPUTY:

Blackwing, a black and gray tom with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT:

Eveningshine, a black she-cat with white paws, ginger speckles, and bright gold eyes

WARRIORS:

Morningshine, a white she-cat with black paws, ginger speckles, and bright gold eyes

Goldenrise, a sandy ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Dawnfloat, a dark ginger she-cat with hazel eyes

Bluefoot, a light gray tom with dark blue eyes

Reedflight, a gray and black speckled tom with gold eyes

APPRENTICES:

Holepaw, a dark brown and black tom with amber eyes, mentor is Dawnfloat

QUEENS:

Flowerpelt, a calico she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Blackwing's kits, Fenickit, a light tan and dark brown tom with light blue eyes; Heatherkit, a light gray and black she-cat with light blue eyes)

ELDERS:

Hollyclaw, a light gray and black she-cat with blind green/blue eyes

Rowanstep, a light brown tom with green eyes

_**Thank you all so much for the wonderful OCs! I am afraid I cannot take any more so bear with me. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible and try to have the characters appear in the story. I hope you don't mind if some of them die. Thank you all so much!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Socks

Natureheart's Sorrow, Chapter 1

The young kit blinked open her eyes for the first time. Gazing down at her was a large white cat with blue eyes. She smelled like milk. The kit jerked as a tiny bundle crashed into her.

"Yay! You are finally awake! Took you long enough" The kit stared at a tom, barely bigger than her, with white paws, underbelly, mouth, and tail. He also has shining blue eyes. He stared at her in excitement.

"Who, who are you?" the tiny she-kit managed to say.

"Silly Nature. I'm your brother! Water!" Water shouted. Nature looked at him in confusion, until another tiny bundle scrabbled up to stand by Water.

"Hi Nature! I am your other brother Wind!" the second tom said. He looked like Water except that only his paws where white and he had gold eyes. Nature stumbled, trying to stand up, before managing.

"Wow, your green eyes are really pretty" Wind gazed.

"And how come there is no white on your pelt?" Water questioned, circling Nature. Nature just shrugged before turning and seeing another black bundle lying on the ground. She padded towards it, her brothers following.

"That is our sister, Fire. She is the youngest of us" Wind said.

"Yeah, how come you she-cats take such a long time waking up?" Water sneered.

"Now now, don't be rude to your sisters little ones" All three kits turned to the large white cat who spoke. That milk scent hit Nature again and she stumbled over to the white cat's belly and started suckling. As she suckled she heard her brothers talking beside her.

"Sorry mama, but it is true!" Water said.

"Well, they did take a while opening their eyes. I opened mine right after Water did! And he opened his eyes two days ago!" Wind added. The white cat lowered her head and licked the two toms.

"Yes, but please do not be rude" She said.

"Yes mama" The two toms said in unison. Nature stopped suckling and padded towards them when they heard a shuffling. All three turned their heads to Fire's black pelt before seeing her shuffle again. All three dashed to her and watched as she stretched and squeaked.

"Is she ok? Is she waking up?" Nature asked her brothers.

"Yeah, you did the same think when you opened your eyes" Water said. The littermates watched as their youngest sister opened her eyes, and they all gasped.

"What happened?" Wind asked.

"What is wrong with her?" Water questioned.

"Why are her eyes like that?" Nature pondered. Their mother shuffled over to look at her daughter before gasping.

"Oh no, the poor thing" She said.

"What? What is wrong with her?" Water repeated. Then, the tiny bundle spoke.

"What is going on? Why can't I see?" Nature turned to Fire and stared into her eyes once more. They were a deep, cloudy amber, and her pelt was black with full white legs. Their mother spoke again.

"I am so sorry my sweet kit. You cannot see because you are blind" All four kits gasped in unison.

"Blind? But then she can't play with us!" Water shouted.

"How will she find her way around?" Wind questioned.

"Am I gonna die?" Fire shakenly said. Nature stayed silent. Then, after thinking for a while, she spoke.

"We will care for her. She will find her way around, but we will help her and guard her" Nature said. Her brothers faced her questioningly while her sister stopped shaking, seeming less worried.

"Yeah, we will help her! I will not let any of my littermates die! It is the job of the oldest to care for his littermates. I will protect you Fire. You and our siblings!" Water shouted enthusiastically, standing over Fire. Wind and Nature stood beside their older brother and their mother purred with pride and approval. Then, she wrapped her giant tail around the four kits, knocking them over gently and smothering them with fur. Nature spat out a clump of white fur. _I will make certain my littermates stay alive, even to my last dying breath. _She thought, before even more fur got caught in her mouth.

The four kits stumbled out into the clearing. They were 1 moon old now and Fire was getting better and better at navigating on her own. The previous day Nature asked about their father to their mother, but all she said was "He is not very kind" and that made the small kit nervous. But now, her worries have disappeared as she gazed at the beautiful forest. There where trees and thickets and bushes everywhere, with leaves scattering the dirt and mud covered floor. She noticed a mouse scuttling off into its little burrow and a sparrow flying overhead. She heard her brothers gasping in amazement and saw Fire sniffing the leaves and dirt on the floor, her whiskers twitching in curiosity. Then, all four turned their heads to the sound of crunching leaves. They saw a black and white tom with a green collar pad over to them, and glare as he towered over them. All the kits huddled together, Water standing over him. He struggled to look brave but he was shaking.

"What is this?" The large tom growled, before shouting, "Lanie!" Nature turned her head to see her mother padding out before gasping in shock.

"Socks! Oh, I-"She stuttered. Wind turned to her.

"Mama, why is this big cat here?"

"Yeah, he scares me" Fire squeaked.

"Mother?!" Socks bellowed. "Lanie, is there something you didn't tell me?!" He snarled at their mother.

"I-I, uh…" Her mother was quivering with fear.

"Lanie, are these my kits?" Socks asked, his voice lowering into a quiet growl.

"I, u-um, uh-"

"ARE THESE MY KITS?!" Socks yowled loudly.

"Yes" Their mother squeaked. Nature stared at her mother in shock. _This cat is our father?_ But her thoughts were interrupted as Socks padded to Lanie. He snarled in her face.

"How dare you lie to me" Then, he raised an unsheathed claw to strike down on her. She heard Water yowl, "No!" And saw Wind run towards their mother and father. The next scene was a blur, but when her vision cleared she remembered what happened. Wind ran in front of their mother to save her and got struck himself. Socks struck their mother as well. Both cats lied on the floor bleeding. Water, Fire, and Nature rushed to their mother and brother's side. Nature tried to put leaves and moss on the wounds but the bleeding wouldn't stop.

"No, no no no no, no!" Nature cried as her mother lost even more blood. But Wind was in a worse condition.

"No! We promised we would care for you!" Nature sobbed into Wind's pelt. Wind put a paw on her face.

"I will never leave-"But Wind's words were drowned out as he coughed, then choked, then stopped breathing altogether. Nature let a few tears drop onto her brother's pelt and she felt a gust of wind blow through her fur. She turned her head to see her mother whisper in Water's ear.

"Save your other siblings. Take care of them, like you promised me..." And all in the same, she choked on her blood before finally stopped breathing. All three of the remaining kits huddled together in a sobbing mess, ignoring their father padding away. The three siblings sat with their mother's and brother's bodies overnight and throughout the next day before they finally buried them. Fire and Nature dug the graves while Water dragged the bodies and settled them inside, before they all filled up the graves. The kits sat together as the wind blew through their pelt and as Nature looked up, she saw a tiny form shaped in the sky. A form that was all too familiar. _Wind kept his promise. He will stay with us. Existing in the skies and in our hearts._ She thought as the form disappeared.


	3. Chapter 2: Surprise Kin!

Natureheart's Sorrow, Chapter 2

**Hallo everybody! Darkpool here! Now, lemme just mention a few things. **

**One, yes, the Socks from the previous chapter is the same Socks that is older brother to Ruby and Scourge. I'm sorry if that angers you, but I needed to make Nature and her littermates related to Firestar somehow. **

**Two, Hollowstrike, my friend's OC will likely be introduced in this chapter. **

**Three, there is an OC that belongs to another one of my friends, and she is the daughter of Scourge. It is her choice but this story would make no sense if she didn't exist so, bear with me. **

**Four, I have not mentioned the main characters in the Allegiances, even though they are in the clans, so I apologies.**

**Five, there is one clan I have not mentioned in the allegiances that will be introduced in this chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

Nature limped next to Water, helping him guide Fire as they tried to keep themselves up. It has been a full moon since their mother, Lanie, and their brother, Wind, had died in the claws of their horrible father Socks. Now, they were trekking through the forest in search of food or shelter.

"I can't even remember the last time I have eaten" Water rasped as his short legs shook.

"It was two sunrises ago, but it felt like moons" Fire sighed. Nature didn't talk at all. Her throat was parched and her stomach was growling louder than a tiger. She was certain they lost all hope, and was about to collapse, when four figures approached them, towering over them with glaring eyes.

"Who do you think they are?" Said one, a dark gray she-cat with dark brown eyes.

"I don't know Fallowheart. They smell like rouges" Said another, a crimson colored tom with turquoise eyes.

"Let's drive them off! They shouldn't be here!" Growled a small brown tabby tom with light amber eyes.

"No Hollowpaw (**Eek!**) You were made an apprentice last sunrise. I will not have my apprentice be jumping into situations without thinking!" Shouted a sleek, snow white and silver tom with gold eyes. Hollowpaw glared at him before nodding, then he gave Nature a suspicious look. Nature felt penetrated under his amber gaze, but she tried to match him and stared her emerald green eyes into his. Soon, their stare-off was interrupted as the crimson tom spoke.

"These three are young kits, lost and very thin. I'm sure Bloodstar would appreciate us showing hospitality to them. Let's take them back to camp." He said.

"Of course Crimsonstrike (**you are welcome ANONYMOUS**) young kits, follow us" the white and silver tom said.

"Ok, Hollowpaw, Icewhisker, please stay on both sides of the kits. Young kits, follow us" Fallowheart said as they padded away. The silver and white tom, Icewhisker, and his apprentice Hollowpaw surrounded the kits. Nature huddled close to her littermates.

"Are they going to hurt us?" Fire quivered.

"No, I won't let them. I made a promise to mama" Water said boldly, though his voice was shaking in fear. Nature stayed close to her littermates as they approached a large bracken tunnel. All the cats climbed through and on the other side, had the largest mass of cats Nature had ever seen. She gapped at the number of toms and she-cats walking in and out of one large den, and a few smaller cats relaxing next to a smaller den. On the other side was a very sturdy den with a few she-cats, watching their kits tussle with each other. Next to it was a larger den with multiple older cats sharing tongues and sleeping in the sun. At the very front was a tall tree, tipped to the side, sheltering a cave at the top of a hill of stones. In it, a large black and white she-cat with deep reddish amber eyes approached the kits. Nature could have sworn she looked familiar.

"What do we have here? Fallowheart, what is this?" She asked.

"We found three stray kits on our patrol Bloodstar" Fallowheart said. Bloodstar crouched down to eye level with Water. After a while, she stood back up and stared at the kits questioningly.

"Why were you there young kits?" She asked. Fire answered.

"It is our father, he killed our mother and brother Wind a moon back." She said. Bloodstar slightly growled.

"Who is your father, kits?" she asked.

"S-Socks. His name is Socks" Nature said. Bloodstar gasped.

"Was he black and white with a green collar?" She asked. Water gapped, before answering.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Because he is my uncle, young kits. His brother is my father" Bloodstar said. Water gawked and Nature gapped, while Fire's eyes blew wider than before.

"What? Bloodstar, does this make you kin with these three?" Crimsonstrike asked. Bloodstar sat up.

"Yes, and we will respect them. They will be staying in our clan" She said. Hollowpaw snarled in defiance, but everyone else ignored him. They all started cheering our names until Bloodstar silenced them with a flick of her tail.

"Tell us your names young ones" she said to us.

"Fire" Fire said.

"Water" Water said next.

"Nature" I said last, my pitch black pelt glittering in the moonlight.

"Water, Nature, and Fire, is it your wish to join Bloodclan? (**Ya, Bloodclan still exists**)"

"I do" We all said in unison.

"Then by the power and permission of Starclan, I give you new names. Water, you shall be known as Waterkit until you become an apprentice"

"Waterkit! Waterkit!" The clan started shouting. Waterkit puffed his white chest out pridefully.

"Fire, you shall be known as Firekit until you become an apprentice" Bloodstar said, moving on to Firekit. Firekit's blind eyes glittered in honor as the clan cheered her name. Bloodstar moved to me. I stared in patience as she spoke.

"Nature, you shall be known as Naturekit until you become an apprentice" She said. Naturekit's ears rang as the clan cheered her new name. She looked to her side. Even Hollowpaw was cheering her name. She was so proud. And happy for once.

It has been moons since the three kits moved into the clan. Now, they were used to it. Bloodstar cared for them like a mother and taught them the ways of the clan. Now, they were becoming apprentices.

"Waterkit, step forward" She said as the littermates sat under the fallen tree. Nature's black and white brother stepped forward, his blue eyes shining with excitement.

"Cats of Bloodclan, we have gathered to make three new apprentices. Waterkit, from this day forward, this apprentice will be known as Waterpaw. Adderwing, step forward." She said, and a dark ginger tom with amber eyes stepped forward.

"Adderwing, you are ready for your first apprentice. I trust that you will pass on your strength and courage to this young apprentice" She said as Waterpaw went forward to touch noses with his mentor.

"Firekit, you shall now be known as Firepaw. Cloverfoot, will you step forward?" Bloodstar said. The clan broke into confused murmurs. Cloverfoot was one of the official queens, who dedicated herself to helping and guarding the new queens and their kits.

"Me and Firepaw have spoken and we decided, that due to her blindness enabling her to warrior duties, she will be the first queen apprentice in our clan. Cloverfoot, I believe that you will pass on your experience and knowledge to this young apprentice." The two touched noses, and Firepaw padded next to her mentor like she could see. Then, Nature turned her head expectantly to Bloodstar.

"Naturekit, from this moment forward you will be known as Naturepaw. Speckledpool? Please step forward" Speckledpool, the clan medicine cat, stepped up to Bloodstar.

"Speckledpool has talked to me about you, Naturepaw. You have the potential of a medicine cat. Speckledpool will be your mentor. I trust her to pass her wisdom and potential down to you" Bloodstar said as the clan erupted into cheers.

"Waterpaw! Naturepaw! Firepaw! Waterpaw! Naturepaw! Firepaw!" All three littermates stood up proudly as the clan approached them to congratulate them. Naturepaw smiles brightly, feeling a bright future in store for her…

… **but boy was she wrong. Thank you all! The next chapter will be posted as soon as possible!**


	4. Chapter 3: Should've Buried It

Natureheart's Sorrow, Chapter 3

**Omg, thank you all so much for the reviews. It's not much, but it's better than nothing. Ok, this next chapter will be the start of NatureXHollow! Oki, enough with the spoilers. Have fun! And ANONYMOUS and . I apologies that I could not get your OCs from Natureheart's Sorrow Preview in the allegiances. That is why I left a few clans out of the allegiances. I will try to mention your OCs in Bloodclan. Thank you and enjoy!**

Naturepaw fell asleep in her nest in the apprentices' den. There wasn't any room for her in the medicine den since there were two medicine cats, so she got to sleep with her littermates. That was fine with her. This was just the night after her apprentice ceremony. Soon, she was whisked away into a dream. Well, it was more of a memory.

_She was 3 moons old in the nursery and tussling with Waterkit. She rolled away from his grip and into the paws of Hollowpaw. Hollowpaw crouched into a hunting crouch and growled playfully._

"_Argg, I'm a big angry fox! You shouldn't mess with foxes" And lightly batted at her. She unsheathed her claws and caused blood to gush lightly from his muzzle._

"_Ow, hey, why did you do that?" he snarled, whipping his muzzle. He had annoyance in his eyes, but also a bit of an impressed look._

"_Because, I'm not afraid of you" she mewed proudly and padded off with her tail in the air. Hollowpaw snarled after her, but she missed his look of admiration as she padded away, back into her tussle with Waterkit._

But her sleeping was interrupted by Waterpaw, who was snoring louder that a badger. Waterpaw was lying on his side with Naturepaw curled up at his belly and Firepaw lying on top of him, paws draping over his back. Naturepaw kicked him in the face to quiet his snoring and, by pure instinct, he bit down on her paw.

"Ow!" she snarled, and kicked him in the face harder.

"Hey, what was that for?" he mumbled as he sat up and glared at her, making Firepaw tumble off his back.

"Ug, what are you two shrew-brains arguing about now?" she mumbled as she hit the ground with a thump.

"He bit my foot!"

"She kicked my face!"

"He was snoring!" Or argument was interrupted by chuckling from across the den. All three of us turned our heads to see Frozenpaw (**you are welcome ANONYMOUS**), Grasspaw, and Hollowpaw snickering.

"Wow, this is amusing" Grasspaw said. Frozenpaw mewed agreement, but Hollowpaw just stayed silent. Naturepaw's gaze locked with his before he looked away, his face expressionless. Naturepaw shook her head, but jumped a little as Owlwhisp, the second medicine cat, popped his head in and called to Naturepaw.

"It is your first day of medicine cat training" He said as she padded next to him. "Speckledpool is waiting for us in the medicine den." Naturepaw nodded as the young tom lead her into the den, where the older she-cat was pushing a root of some kind into a little crack in the wall. Naturepaw gazed in amazement at the amount of herbs stacked everywhere. To the side, was a sleeping queen with cobwebs wrapped around her paw.

"That is Peachfur, the mother of Frozenpaw and Crimsonstrike. (** ;) **) She got a few thorns stuck in her bedding, and one got lodged in her paw. I have a feeling this was Grasspaw's doing. He is always messing around with Frozenpaw" Speckledpool said as the two cats padded in. Owlwhisp nodded.

"Did you use the marigold or chervil?" he asked.

"Neither. It was minor so I used horsetail" she replied with. Naturepaw tilted her head curiously before padding into the medicine store. Both medicine cats followed her.

"Ok, let's start easy. Do you know what cobwebs are used for?" Speckledpool asked. Naturepaw thought for a moment.

"They were wrapped around Peachfur's paw. Do you use them for cleaning or stopping blood?" She asked.

"Close, we wrap them around wounds to stop the bleeding and hold the poultices in place" Speckledpool.

"What about moss?" Owlwhisp asked.

"Well, you use them for clean bedding and carrying water, right?"

"Excellent" Naturepaw puffed up her chest at the praise.

"Now, for a few of the herbs" Owlwhisp said as Speckledpool pulled out yellow leaves.

"These are marigold leaves" He said. "They are a common herb that we use for treating infected wounds" he said as Naturepaw nodded. For the rest of the day, both medicine cats told her all about the herbs that they had in the store. Goldenrod, Catmint, Parsley, Yarrow, and quite a few others. Later on, at sunfall, Peachfur left the medicine den with a clean paw. At the fresh kill pile Naturepaw made a pretty good friend from Moonpetal, who kind of confessed her crush on Hollowpaw (this actually happened). Naturepaw lied down in her nest, relaxed at how smooth this day went by. That was, until Hollowpaw prodded her back.

Naturepaw sat up from her perch on top of Waterpaw. Oh, did I mention that Waterpaw has grown two sizes bigger than her already? She sat up on top of him, having done it many times in the past, and licked her paw. Hollowpaw tilted his head in confusion as to how she was balancing perfectly on her brother and why he hasn't woken up yet. Naturepaw seemed to read his thoughts.

"He was been bigger than me since birth, and a heavy sleeper. It's not hard to stand on him and not wake him up. And he doesn't mind, as long as you don't use your claws. Fun fact, once Firepaw stood on his back while he was padding through the forest with me" She said with a purr. Hollowpaw scuffled his paws.

"So, what do you want?" Naturepaw asked the brown tabby.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting with me." He asked. Naturepaw seemed to be considering it, before nodding.

"Sure, but I won't be that good since ima medicine cat" She said. Hollowpaw watched as the pitch black she-cat climbed off her brother, ignoring his grumble as she stepped on his face. She followed the tom out of camp. The cat on guard was in the dirtplace so they missed him.

"Hey, I gotta show you something" Hollowpaw said as he led her to a tree with all its bark striped off. It was a very tall tree. Hollowpaw leaped onto the lowest branch before climbing up more. He then looked down at her.

"You coming?" He asked. Naturepaw nodded and leaped to the lowest branch. She then started clawing her way after him. They soon settled on the highest branch that could support their weight.

"Wow, since when could you climb trees?" Naturepaw panted. Hollowpaw chuckled.

"Forever, I guess" He said before looking back up at the sky. Naturepaw did the same, staring as the first few warriors of Starclan appeared. Then the wind started blowing. It blew through her fur, but it seemed to not hit Hollowpaw as all. He stared curiously as the cold wind blew through Naturepaw's fur.

"Hey, what's that?" He asked confused. Naturepaw stared at him as the wind stopped blowing through her fur. Her eyes filled with panic.

"Oh, i-it's nothing" she said, and sighed in relief when he didn't ask anything else. Soon, they both climbed down the tree, when a mouse scuttled by. Hollowpaw dashed strait after it, Naturepaw streaking behind. Hollowpaw caught up to it, but it crossed a Thunderpath. Hollowpaw killed it on the Thunderpath but leaped out of the way as a monster roared past, squishing the mouse as it did. Now, it was a black stinky mess.

"Ugh, that's disgusting" Hollowpaw said and padded away.

"Wait, aren't you going to get it?" Naturepaw called.

"Why should I? It's crow-food" he said. Naturepaw scowled.

"You still need to bury prey, as respect to Starclan" she said.

"Pfft, I'm not getting that" Hollowpaw scoffed as he padded off back to the camp. Naturepaw sighed. _Boy, is that tom impossible_ then she got an idea. She scrapped up as much mouse as she could before carrying it back to the camp. The scent and taste was vile, and she tried her best to not puke. Once she entered the apprentice's den, she saw that Hollowpaw had fallen asleep. She entered and flinched when Frozenpaw shuffled in her nest. Naturepaw moved to Hollowpaw's nest and buried the horrid mouse in his nest, before crawling over to sleep with her littermates again. The screech the next morning told her that the mouse was found, and she chuckled to herself before opening her eyes.

**Oki, this is the start of the real adventure. And Natureheart breaking her leg. Anyway, thank you all and I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be posted as soon as possible!**


	5. Chapter 4: You Killed My Leg

Natureheart's Sorrow Chapter 4

**Hallo people! Sorry I didn't update sooner than I expected. But I have managed! ~ANONYMOUS, I was leaving little hints about your OCs because I couldn't PM you about my plans for them. **

**Oki, now, we are going to see what happened after Naturepaw buried the crow-food mouse in Hollowpaw's nest. Don't forget to R&R! Thank you all and enjoy!**

Naturepaw tumbled off of Waterpaw's back as he lept to his feet. Both littermates stared at where the shriek came from. Grasspaw made it. He was staring in horror at Hollowpaw's nest, covering his nose as he did it. Frozenpaw was running around the den.

"It stinks! It stinks! It stinks!" She was shouting. Hollowpaw leaped out of his nest and sniffed it. He scrunched up his nose in utter disgust before managing to pull the torn up mouse out. He stared at it for a while before glaring strait at Naturepaw.

"You put that there, didn't you?" He snarled. The eyes of all the apprentices trained on her, and Frozenpaw stopped running around the den. Naturepaw shrugged before licking her paw lazily.

"I told you that you should have buried it respectfully" she sneered playfully before Waterpaw and Firepaw broke into fits of laughter. Grasspaw and Frozenpaw joined in and the only cats left not laughing were Naturepaw and Hollowpaw. Hollowpaw glared strait at the black she-cat, before gaining an idea. He grinned and all the apprentices dispersed, grabbing fresh kill before waiting for their mentors. In only a few heartbeats, a couple warriors including Crimsonstrike, Applewhisker, and Fallowheart rushed out.

"What happened? We heard a shriek" A brown she-cat, Havenwing, panted.

"Oh, it was nothing. Grasspaw just freaked out because Naturepaw hid a rotten mouse in Hollowpaw's nest" Firepaw meowed. Fallowheart narrowed her eyes in amusement.

"Ok then. Grasspaw, let's go hunting" she said, before her and her apprentice took off. As the other apprentices waited for their mentors, Naturepaw padded to the medicine den. Speckledpool was in there, sorting out borage leaves and catmint. Naturepaw told her about the rotten mouse and hiding it in Hollowpaw's nest. Speckledpool purred.

"My my, that is really funny. But you know you should leave the camp without permission" Speckledpool purred. Naturepaw looked at her paws.

"I know. I'm sorry" she sighed. Speckledpool purred again.

"It is ok, young one. You have a lot to learn. Now, go wake up that lazy oaf Owlwhisper, will you?" she meowed. Naturepaw perked up.

"Ok!" she mewled before dashing to the side of the den to pounce on Owlwhisper. Speckledpool sighed. _That kit is special, _she told herself. _But if only we could find out why._ Speckledpool snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Owlwhisper's outraged yowl.

Naturepaw dozed off in her nest in the apprentice's den. It had been a tiresome day and she was just waiting to fall asleep. This time, she slept on the other side of Waterpaw, letting Firepaw curl up on his big belly. Naturepaw sighed and dozed off into a dreamless sleep. But in the middle of this, she swore she felt her nest shuffling.

The next morning she woke up and almost screeched. There was a reeking scent in her nest. It smelled like rotten rabbit, like a rabbit drowned in polluted water. _Or got run over by a monster_ Naturepaw snarled to herself. She leaped up and stared at Hollowpaw's nest. He was sleeping with a large grin on his face. Naturepaw dug up the vile rabbit. It was torn in half, with most of its skin ripped off. She padded to Hollowpaw, rabbit in her mouth, and prodded Hollowpaw harshly with a paw. The other apprentices woke up already but stayed silent, waiting to see what would happen. Soon, Hollowpaw flickered his eyes open. He stared at Naturepaw's outraged face as she dropped the rabbit in front of him. He nervously laughed.

"Heh heh heh, well… gotta go!" He shouted before dashing out of the apprentice's den, Naturepaw hard on his heels. He ran out of the camp, ignoring the curious murmurs from passing warriors. He tried to zig zag and loose Naturepaw, but she was always a mouse-length behind him. Soon, they came up to the same Thunderpath that the mouse and supposedly the rabbit died on. He dashed up a large tree on the side of the Thunderpath. Naturepaw followed him a bit more slowly, not having much experience climbing trees. He walked onto a branch that hung right over the center on the Thunderpath. Its branch stretched out to touch the branch of another tree on the side of the Thunderpath. He reached the end, the branch thinning out, before leaping to the branch on the other tree. He turned around to see Naturepaw pursuing him quickly. She walked over the branch as it thinned out and wobbled against her weight. Then, she reached the end. It was clear that she was freaking out but she had no room to turn around. She was ready to leap on the next branch when a leaf fluttered in front of her face, distracting her. Hollowpaw pawed her face to try to get her to back up, but that made her lose her balance even more. She stumbled off the branch and strait onto a Thunderpath.

Hollowpaw stared in horror as she fell off the branch, her green eyes glistening in horror. He dashed onto the tree and climbed down it onto the ground, when he heard a shriek of pain. He looked up and saw the small apprentice lying on her side, her leg twisted in an awkward angle. But what really made Hollowpaw freak out was the approaching monster. It was bigger than most monsters that he had seen. He rushed to her side and grabbed her scruff. She was moaning in pain and agony, and she was a little heavy. Hollowpaw almost reached the side of the Thunderpath but not before the monster ran straight over her broken leg. She let out a heart-wrenching wail of agony as blood splattered onto the Thunderpath. She she-cat blacked out. Hollowpaw carefully managed to lift the smaller cat onto his back and carried her back to camp. The only thing that told him she was still alive was the slight rise and fall of her chest. But it seemed to be getting slower and slower and Hollowpaw tried to make it to camp faster. He stumbled into the camp and got many gasps of shock at the sight of Naturepaw. Owlwhisp and Speckledpool were outside the medicine den and both sent out yowls of horror and dashed to Hollowpaw's side, helping him carry the unconscious cat into the medicine den. As both of Naturepaw's littermates rushed in to the aid of their sister, Hollowpaw stayed outside the den. And the apprentice couldn't help thinking, _Please Starclan, don't tell me I just killed her_ and sighed as he looked down.

**Oh boy. Will Naturepaw survive? Will she die? Of course not! She has a bunch more pain and sorrow to go through before that! Anyway, I told you the rotten mouse would lead to this. Thanks and the next chapter will be posted as soon as possible!**


	6. Chapter 5: Let's Leave Bloodclan!

**Hi! I told you it would be posted as soon as possible. Thank you SoniJay, SerpentFeather, Goreslash, ANONYMOUS, and Shadowwolf1997 for your continuous support. I will try to finish this book as soon as possible. Now, we are going to find out what adventures are in store for the two apprentices now that Naturepaw's leg is broken. No, this is not some copy from Cinderpelt's accident. Naturepaw's leg actually heals. Anyway, thank you and enjoy!**

Naturepaw jerked awake. She wished she wouldn't have. An agonizingly enormous amount of pain overwhelmed her leg. She let out a wail of pain. Immediately Owlwhisp and Speckledpool rushed to her side. Speckledpool carefully unwrapped the cobwebs coating her hind leg, and Naturepaw stared in terror at her leg. It was coated with blood and wrenched in an awkward angle, and her pads were ripped out. She lied back down and moaned. She almost shrieked when Speckledpool lightly touched her foot with her nose. She sighed as some of the pain was engulfed when a large poultice of Comfrey and Dock was splayed onto her leg. She closed her eyes, but opened them again when she smelled both her siblings. She looked up, and saw Waterpaw slowly guiding Firepaw to her nest.

"Naturepaw? Are you ok?" Waterpaw asked.

"Yeah, you haven't woken up for quite a while. You missed so much!" Firepaw said.

"Really? And how much was that?" Naturepaw groaned. Waterpaw sighed.

"Grassclaw and Frozenmist were made warriors two sunrises ago" he said.

"And Waterpaw is getting his final assessment today" Firepaw added. Firepaw's training took a bit longer than a normal warrior's. Naturepaw tried sitting up but fell back to her side. She looked up at her brother, who was only half the size of the den. (**He is growing BIG. He is the same size as his mentor**) He nodded sadly.

"Wow, I missed a lot. How long was I out?" Naturepaw asked.

"For almost a full moon. We were almost certain you died" Firepaw said. Naturepaw gasped.

"_That_ long?" she shivered. She felt like the accident was only yesterday. "What even happened to me?" she questioned. Her littermates (**somehow**) exchanged a glance. Naturepaw didn't even take notice of Firepaw's excellent perspective when Waterpaw called out to the front of the medicine den. Hollowpaw walked in, ears lowered in shame and guilt. Waterpaw sighed. Naturepaw gasped as all the memories of what happened came rushing back to her. _Chasing Hollowpaw in anger. Climbing up that tree. Breaking my leg on the Thunderpath, the monster, that all happened?!_ She thought with shock. Hollowpaw approached her slowly. He looked at her leg, wrapped in fresh cobwebs, before staring into her eyes. She saw pain and sorrow and guilt flooding through his amber eyes. Suddenly, surprisingly, Hollowpaw broke into a fit of apologies, claiming how he was being a mousebrain and never should have messed with the rabbit and was begging for her forgiveness. For some reason, terror and fear mixed with his voice. Waterpaw padded to her side and whispered something in Naturepaw's ear.

"Bloodstar is severely punishing him. She blames him for your injury" he spoke in her ear. Naturepaw gasped in horror. She tried to calm down, before resting a paw on Hollowpaw's brown tabby pelt.

"I forgive you. It wasn't your fault. But we need to do something about your punishment. We need to convince Bloodstar otherwise" she said calmly. Hollowpaw looked up at her, relief clouding his sorrow-filled eyes. He sighed before nodding. Naturepaw shuffled up to her paws, bending her broken leg so that it hovered off the ground. She flinch at the pain before starting to walk. She stumbled and almost fell to her side, but Hollowpaw rushed to her side, holding her up and helping her shuffle into the clearing. Waterpaw and Firepaw followed them. Naturepaw turned to them to speak when she heard a snarl from the fallen tree. She looked up to see Bloodstar glaring at her. No, not _her_. She was glaring at Hollowpaw, who was trying to avert his gaze. Then, Bloodstar started speaking.

"Well, she's awake. Now, we can punish Hollowpaw" she snarled as the clan started gathering, shooting hostile glances in Hollowpaw's direction. Hollowpaw looked down in shame. Naturepaw stared at him in shock. The normally hotheaded stubborn mousebrained tom Hollowpaw was, wasn't there anymore. Now, Hollowpaw was terrified. Bloodstar whispered something to her deputy before Fallowheart (**I didn't mention is deputy**) rushed into their leader's den, before padding out with what looked like a torn up collar. It was an unusual shade of purple with cats' and dogs' teeth and claws. Stuck in it, pointing in all sorts of directions. She dropped it at Bloodstar's paws before scrambling down the tree.

"This collar, belonged to my father. This menacing collar belonged to Scourge. Now, we use it for punishments. Sevier punishments. Hollowpaw, step forward" she snarled. Hollowpaw carefully left Naturepaw's side, making her stumble on her paws a little, and he approached Bloodstar. His eyes were down and his ears and tail were drooping. Bloodstar flicked her tail and Icewhisker and Maplereed lept on top of him. They pushed him down and he almost yowled. They secured him under their paws and Bloodstar approached him, with the collar in her mouth. She dropped it in front of him and used her paws to flip it inside out, to where the teeth and claws pointed inward. She picked it up and shoved it onto his neck. After a while, the collar was on Hollowpaw and the teeth and claws were digging into his neck, making him bleed and choke a little bit.

"This is your punishment for causing severe damage to a clanmate" Bloodstar said as Hollowpaw crouched, choking and wheezing. Naturepaw watched in horror. She couldn't stand to see him like this, bleeding and suffocating, so she limped to his side as quick as possible. She moved so fast that she fell on her side and onto her leg, but she ignored the pain, continuing her limp to Hollowpaw. Soon, she reached him and crouched over him as he laid on the ground, blood dripping from his neck. Naturepaw carefully gripped her teeth on the collar and tried to tug it over his head. Bloodstar soon noticed.

"Naturepaw, what are you doing?!" she shouted. Naturepaw coughed as one of the teeth got caught in her throat. She spat it out before glaring up at Bloodstar.

"I am a medicine cat. I cannot stand to see one of my clanmates hurt" she said before continuing tugging at the collar. Soon, she managed to get it over his head. She threw it on the ground and was relieved to see that he was still breathing. She commanded Firepaw to grab cobwebs and Waterpaw to grab marigold. They both brought back the items and Naturepaw made a poultice and wrapped it in the cobwebs around his neck. Hollowpaw stumbled to his paws and licked Naturepaw's head, murmuring thank you. Bloodstar snarled defiance and lept at Hollowpaw, but Hollowpaw dodged and darted for the camp entrance. Bloodstar snarled after him.

"And don't you come back to Bloodclan" then, she glared daggers at Naturepaw.

"What in the name of Starclan were you thinking?!" she hissed. Naturepaw cowered under her gaze and limped back to the medicine den. She sighed, wondering if she will ever see Hollowpaw again.

Naturepaw stretched. It has been seven sunrises (**a week**) since the incident with Hollowpaw's punishment. Waterpaw has been named Waterclaw, and soon after Firepaw was named Firepelt. Naturepaw wished she could have gotten her name with her littermates but she knew she would have to wait longer. She only started dozing off when she was prodded awake. She looked up to see Waterclaw and Firepelt standing over her. Waterclaw beckoned her with his tail and left the den. She limped after him, Firepelt bringing up the rear. They all left the camp and Naturepaw's littermates lead her farther and farther away from the camp. Soon, they approached an old abandoned twoleg garden. They entered the small building and what Naturepaw saw took her off guard.

"Hollowpaw! You are alive!" she shouted Hollowpaw looked up and smiled at her. He padded up to her and they rubbed their muzzles against each other.

"Yes, Naturepaw, and I have a question to ask you" he said.

"Yes?" Naturepaw questioned curiously.

"Well, I was wondering if we could run away. Away from Bloodclan. Just me, you, and your littermates" he said, pointing his tail at Waterclaw and Firepelt. Naturepaw stared at him in shock.

"But, what about Bloodstar? What would happen? Where would we even go?" she questioned

"There is a place, a few days away. It is a lake. My sister Goldenpaw lives there. We can too" he said. Naturepaw looked down and sighed. She had to consider this. After a while, and an agonizingly long silence, Naturepaw looked up and stared into Hollowpaw's eyes.

"Yes. I will go with you. But when will we be leaving?" she asked. Hollowpaw was overjoyed by her agreement but then calmed himself.

"Well, we were planning on leaving tomorrow" Waterclaw answered from his position next to Firepelt. Naturepaw sighed before nodding.

"Tomorrow it is then. Tomorrow we will be leaving Bloodclan." She said.

**Well, what did you think of that? I forgot to mention Goldenpaw in the previous chapters so I decided to have her join the clans beside the lake. Oki, don't forget to R&R!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Clans Around The Lake

**Hallo peoples! Darkpool here! Ok, so some of you enjoy my other stories like 'Warriors What If?' and 'Warriors Human Party Games' and some of you are being curious about when I will continue working on them. Oki, so, once I finish 'Natureheart's Sorrow' then me and my brother will go back to the party games story. Once that hullaballoo is finished, I promise I will go straight back to the What if's. Promise. Anyway, now the foursome will be traveling to the clans surrounding the lake. But, something extreme is going to happen. Anyway, enjoy!**

Naturepaw lept to her paws. She winced, regretting that, as her back leg ached. She sat her hind quarters down and looked around the camp. Cats were coming back from evening patrols and relaxing in their nests as the sun was falling. After a while, though it felt like an eternity of waiting, everyone was asleep. _Time to leave_ Naturepaw whispered to herself. She looked behind her to the two medicine cats resting. _They taught me, cared for me, I'm going to miss them dreadfully_ she thought. She stared guiltily at the pile of herbs wrapped in leaves in front of her. She stole this from the store for their journey and her leg. _I'm sorry guys, but we need these,_ she sighed. She picked up the bundles and stumbled to her three working paws. She limped out into the clearing, but her black pelt blended in with the shadows. _Thank Starclan my pelt isn't white_ she told herself as she limped to the camp entrance. But, two cats were on guard. _Just my luck_ she thought. Then, she got an idea. She forced her voice in panicked breathing and pushed the herbs to the side before yowling just loud enough for the guards to hear.

"H-Hollowpaw. H-how are you still here?!" she whispered, facing a leaf that was blowing outside the camp. One of the guards, Tawnyfur, who has bad eyesight, was convinced. He lept at the leaf as it continued blowing away.

"We told you to stay off our territory" he snarled at the leaf. Naturepaw did all she could to not break into a fit of laughter. The other guard, Lionclaw, dashed after Tawnyfur.

"Wait! Tawnyfur! That isn't Hollowpaw!" he shouted as he chased the golden tom. Naturepaw started laughing, before padding out of the camp entrance. She limped up a hill before looking back at the bracken-surrounded camp, and sighed.

"Goodbye Bloodstar" she whispered before continuing their trek. She moved for a while before approaching the twoleg garden, where Hollowpaw and her littermates were waiting for her with a pile of fresh kill. She dropped the herbs.

"There are some for my leg and for Hollowpaw's neck, but the others are just in case." She explained. Firepelt nodded and Waterclaw dropped a mouse at her paws. Naturepaw gulped it down. She looked up at her brother, and saw that he was bigger than the entrance to the garden.

"Sometimes it really disturbs me how big you are growing, and how you even fit in such small gaps." She mewed to her big brother. Waterclaw purred with laughter.

"All the prey helps" he said, pointing his tail to his belly. Everyone started laughing.

"Naturepaw, how did you even get out of the camp?" Hollowpaw asked as he shuffled to sit next to her. Naturepaw purred, and told her story about distracting Tawnyfur with a leaf and Lionclaw chasing after the near-sighted tom. Once she finished, everyone broke into a fit of laughter. Waterclaw rolled onto his back laughing so hard, and Firepelt was banging her paw against the floor. Hollowpaw's head was on the floor and Naturepaw had to lean against the wall to keep from falling on her side.

"Ha ha ha, well, I wish I was there to witness that" Waterclaw chuckled. Firepelt sighed, finally stopped laughing. Hollowpaw shook his head.

"Well, we need to get moving soon. We will set off in the morning" he said. "Everyone, get some rest" he said. Everyone huddled together, seeking warmth on this cold night. Again, Firepelt slept on top of Waterclaw's bulky figure. Naturepaw curled up at his stomach. She noticed that Hollowpaw slept at the other side of the room, watching the littermates as they dozed off. He caught Naturepaw's eye and she beckoned her tail for him to join. He shook his head sadly, starting to shiver from the cold. Waterclaw noticed.

"Can you for once in your life stop being stubborn and just relax over here? We don't need our only guide to freeze to death" Waterclaw grumbled, rolling his eyes. Hollowpaw purred before padding up to them and lying down next to Naturepaw. They both curled up together, seeking warmth, and they all found a night to rest peacefully.

Firepelt was the first to wake up the next morning. She could feel Waterclaw's bulky and furry figure under her. She moved her paws to feel his face before prodding him. He sneezed in her face, so she bit down on his nose.

"Ow" he mumbled. She rolled her blind eyes. She bent down next to his ear and breathed in a puff of air, before yowling.

"WAKE UP! WE DON'T GOT ALL DAY!" she screeched. Waterclaw lept to his paws, and so did Naturepaw and Hollowpaw. Hollowpaw rubbed his ears.

"Wow, that sounded like the growl of a monster mixed with the wailing of a dying squirrel and rabbit, but ten times louder" he grumbled. Naturepaw purred.

"Yes, Firepelt was always famous for her deafening screeches" she laughed. Waterclaw glared at Firepelt, who somehow knew that he was.

"NICE JOB! NOW I CAN'T EVEN HEAR!" he shouted. Naturepaw rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, your hearing will come back eventually" she said.

"NO IT WON'T!" he shouted. Naturepaw narrowed her eyes.

"Then how come you knew what I just said?" she tested teasingly. Waterclaw was speechless. Hollowpaw laughed.

"Well, Firepelt's right, we don't got all day" he said. Naturepaw nodded.

"We need to get going" Firepelt said. She picked up one of the herb wraps that Naturepaw brought. Naturepaw picked up the other. Waterclaw stood between both his sisters, so that he could support Naturepaw and guide Firepelt at the same time.

"Here, let me help Naturepaw" Hollowpaw said. Naturepaw leaned on Hollowpaw and all four cats started their trek. Soon, after a while, they reached the edge of Bloodclan territory.

"Well, this is it. Say goodbye to Bloodclan everybody" Firepelt said. Then, they stepped over the border. The journey had officially begun.

Naturepaw sighed with exhaustion. They have been traveling for days now, and Naturepaw never thought the world would stretch to be so big.

"We are almost there" Hollowpaw said. Firepelt grumbled.

"Really? Because that was what you said yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that" she growled. Waterclaw sighed.

"Yes, but I know we are getting closer" Hollowpaw said. Naturepaw shook her head.

"Guys, we are all tired and hungry. Best not to start… conflicts…" Naturepaw zoned out as they climbed up a hill. Over the hill, stood the largest stretch of water she had ever seen in the same place. Surrounding it was stretches of land and territory.

"Waterclaw, Firepelt, Naturepaw, welcome to the clans around the lake" Hollowpaw purred.


	8. Chapter 7: Warrior Names

**Hi. Like I said in the previous chapter everyone, I will work on my other 'famous' stories once this is finished. I am going to be posting as many chapters as I can a day. I have not gotten very many views and no reviews for my last chapter in the previous couple of hours, but I'm not complaining 'cause you all are awesome! Anyway, just to explain, Goldenpaw lives in Windclan, but we are only going to live in Windclan for this one chapter. You will find out why soon enough. Oki, R&R and enjoy everybody!**

_ Wow. It's so big!_ Naturepaw thought in amazement as she gazed down at the clan territories. On the journey, Hollowpaw explained that there are four clans. Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan, and Windclan. She stared at the edge of land that stretched far back. It was surrounded by trees and undergrowth, and she saw the small agile figures of cats leaping around and over all of it, hunting. _That must be Thunderclan_ she thought. Next to it, across the lake from them, was a stretch of pine trees and marshy grounds. She saw what looked like frogs and toads hop here and there. _And that's Shadowclan_ she said. Next to that, was a stretch of clear land with multiple trees. There were rivers and ponds and streams surrounding it, and a fallen tree connected it to a tiny island _And Riverclan_. Finally, the territory that was right in front of her. It was a stretch of hills and clear moorland, with very few bushes and trees scattered around. The camp was very visible amongst the tall grass that blew around in the wind.

"Is that Windclan? The clan that your sister lives in?" Waterclaw questioned, spotting the moors just as Naturepaw did. Hollowpaw nodded.

"Yes, and we will be staying there." He said. He supported Naturepaw as they trekked down the hill. Soon, they reached the edge of Windclan territory. Hollowpaw explained that they were waiting for a patrol, because they might be driven out if they intruded unannounced. They waited for a while before they spotted a hunting patrol of five skirting after a rabbit. Two of the warriors noticed the four cats, and left the rabbit to the other three warriors. The two padded up to the four young cats, growling menacingly.

"What do you think you are doing on Windclan's border?" One of them, a reddish ginger tom with amber eyes snarled, glaring at them. When his eyes rested on Waterclaw he seemed surprised and slightly afraid at his size. Waterclaw noticed and stifled a snort of amusement. The other cat, a blackish gray tom with hazel eyes, seemed less angry with them. His eyes showed sympathy when he saw Naturepaw's condition as she exhaustedly rested on Hollowpaw's shoulder, her battered leg raised up against her stomach.

"Redfeather, calm down. This cat needs help" he said, pointing his tail in Naturepaw's direction. The tom, Redfeather, turned to stare at her. After a while he nodded.

"Very well Gentlegrowl" he growled. Gentlegrowl turned to the four cats.

"What are your names young ones?" he asked. Waterclaw answered.

"I'm Waterclaw. These are my sisters, Firepelt and Naturepaw. That is our friend Hollowpaw. He was kicked out of our clan after being blamed for Naturepaw's accident. So, we all left our clan in seek of his sister, Goldenpaw's clan" Gentlegrowl seemed to consider this with surprise.

"Hollowpaw? We thought you disappeared! Goldenpaw has been talking about you constantly. Didn't you leave Windclan with your mother as a kit and found a home in Bloodclan?" he questioned. Hollowpaw nodded.

"Yeah, they were the clan that kicked me out" he said. If he was sad about that memory, he showed no sign of it. Gentlegrowl nodded.

"Ok, come back to our clan. I'm sure Goldenpaw will be happy to see you. She became medicine cat apprentice while you were gone" Hollowpaw's eyes gleamed with pride as they trekked through the open moorlands. Hollowpaw continued chattering.

"How are Breezepaw, Halfpaw, and Shrewpaw? They were apprentices when I left as a kit" he said. This time Redfeather answered, seeming less enraged as he was before.

"Breezepaw is now Breezemist, Halfpaw is Halfheart, one of our medicine cats, and Shrewpaw is now Shrewheart. She is expecting Ravenstar's kits. They are due any day now" he said joyously. Gentlegrowl whispered to Hollowpaw and Naturepaw.

"Redfeather is happier than usual because Darkeye might be expecting his kits soon" he said with a purr. "He is normally always grumpy!" Naturepaw purred. She was happy that Hollowpaw wasn't acting as down and depressed as he usually would.

"Redfeather, how are your brothers Robinwing and Ravenclaw? I heard he caught a large hog with a bunch of warts (**pun totally intended, 'cause I like Harry Potter**) before I left. And your parents, Sleetfang and Wrenwing?" Hollowpaw questioned.

"Well, Robinfur is fine, as perky as always. Ravenclaw did catch a hog with multiple warts, and he even became clan leader! Both of my parents are elders now. My apprentice Leechpaw seems to be trying to impress me by constantly bringing them both prey and searching for their ticks without complaint" Redfeather mused. Hollowpaw purred. Soon, the group of cats approached the camp. It was surrounded by brambles and gorse bushes. They entered the camp and immediately, multiple hostile snarls and yowls got thrown at them. That is, until one voice spoke up over them all.

"Hollowpaw? Is that you?" all cats turned to look at a golden she-cat, a bit smaller than Hollowpaw but bigger than Naturepaw, stare at them in shock.

"Goldenpaw?" Hollowpaw asked. Goldenpaw gained a large smile, before darting to his side.

"Big brother! I am so happy to see you!" she sobbed happily as she reached his side and rubbed her muzzle against his. This made Naturepaw stumble away and almost fall, but Waterclaw caught her. Soon, the clan seemed not as hostile and some even recognized Hollowpaw.

"Hollowkit?"

"Is it really you?"

"I thought you left"

"This is great!"

"Someone go tell Ravenstar"

Naturepaw failed to notice the sleek black tom approaching. But she did notice a dark brown tom with light brown speckles on his legs glare at Goldenpaw.

"That is Claw. He came to this clan as a rogue and asked to join. Ravenstar agreed, but he decided to keep his name. Nobody really trusts him. And he seems to hate Goldenpaw for some reason" Gentlegrowl whispered to her. Then, she turned her head as Ravenstar moved forward through the Windclan cats.

"Hollowpaw? Is it really you? It is great to see that you have come back!" he said. Hollowpaw dipped his head.

"It is an honor to be back Ravenstar" he said respectfully, Goldenpaw still at his side. Then, Ravenstar looked to Naturepaw and her littermates.

"And who are these?" he questioned.

"This is Naturepaw and her littermates, Firepelt and Waterclaw. Waterclaw is a warrior and Firepelt was the first ever queen apprentice. Naturepaw was a medicine cat apprentice but she had to stop when her leg was injured on a Thunderpath" Hollowpaw said.

"And _whose_ fault was that?" Naturepaw questioned amusingly, narrowing her eyes at Hollowpaw. He scuffled his paws.

"Definitely not mine" he shot back playfully.

"Liar" Naturepaw said before licking her paw. Multiple amused purrs sounded around the clan, including Ravenstar's.

"Well, you can't train as a medicine cat, but once your leg heals we can put you up for warrior training if you please" Ravenstar said. Naturepaw purred agreement.

"Warriors of Windclan! Let us welcome two new warriors, a queen, and an apprentice to Windclan!" he shouted. Cheers echoed throughout the clan. Then Hollowpaw spoke up.

"Um, Ravenstar, what do you mean _two_ new warriors?" Hollowpaw questioned. Ravenstar purred.

"Why, you are becoming a warrior Hollowpaw. Warriors of Starclan! Gaze down on this apprentice. He has learned the ways of your noble code, and I commend him as a warrior to you. Hollowpaw, do you promise to uplift the warrior code and guard it with your life?" Ravenstar asked. Hollowpaw was quivering with shock and excitement.

"I do" he said.

"Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Hollowpaw, from this moment forward, you will be known as Hollowstrike. You shall sit your vigil tonight" Ravenstar said. He walked forward and touched his forehead with his nose. Hollowstrike licked his shoulder. He was shaking with pride. Goldenpaw rushed up to her brother to congratulate him.

"Hollowstrike! Hollowstrike!" the clan cheered, though Naturepaw's cheer was the loudest of all. She was so proud in the tom that had been caring for her. But, another feeling welled up inside of her. _Is that, what it feels like to love?_ Naturepaw asked herself. _Am I in love with Hollowstrike?_

**Time skip because I am too lazy to write it all down.**

"Naturepaw, do you promise to uplift the warrior code and guard it with your life?" Ravenpaw asked. Naturepaw was getting her warrior name. Her leg had healed recently but before then, she was already given a mentor. Breezemist became her mentor and he would help her with exercises to work her up. She even learned how to fight and hunt with only three legs. So, fighting and hunting was just a breeze when it was fully healed. Hollowstrike would constantly visit her and watch her as she practiced hunting and fighting. He was overjoyed when she could walk normally again, though the fur on her leg would never grow back again.

"I do" she said.

"Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Naturepaw, from this moment forward you shall be known as Natureheart. You shall sit your vigil tonight" Ravenstar padded forward and touched her forehead with his nose. She licked his shoulder and the clan started cheering her name.

"Natureheart! Natureheart!" Hollowstrike was the first to congratulate her.

"I am so proud of you" he said. But the happiness was washed away as Graypaw rushed into the clan, fear clouding her breath.

"Claw killed Goldenpaw!" she yowled.

**Yeah. It's sad really. But that is just how the story goes. I did intend the Ravenclaw Hogwarts pun so don't flame me for that plz. I will update as soon as possible! Bai!**


	9. Chapter 8: To Oceanclan!

**Hi! It's me again! Goldenpaw's death is really sad, I know, but it happened. So, just to explain, I would do online roleplays as Natureheart with other people and their OCs, so all of this actually happened. At the very last chapter, I will be giving fun little facts about the littermate's original storylines. And I think this chapter and a specific later chapter are the only happy chapters in the whole book. Sad, really, but anyway, Enjoy!**

Natureheart continued padding next to Hollowstrike, who had his ears and tail drooping. They were padding back from Goldenpaw's grave. It was only two sunrises ago when Graypaw rushed back fearfully, announcing the dreadful murder of Hollowstrike's sister. Apparently, Claw had fallen in love with Goldenpaw when she was only a kit, and was hoping for a future with her (**Anyone thinking of Ferncloud and Dustpelt?**) but her wish to become a medicine cat broke his heart, so he sought out revenge. _But by murdering the cat he once loved? Isn't that a little mousebrained? Who am I kidding, it is incredibly stupid_ she thought as she padded down the hill. Her leg that had broken when she was an apprentice was limping slightly, enough to where cats notice, but nobody paid attention. She could walk and hunt and fight ok, so it didn't matter. She and the brown tom approached the camp, where they could see Claw being exiled.

"You are lucky we aren't heartless enough to kill you. Unlike yourself" Ravenstar snarled after the brown menace as he padded away. Natureheart heard Hollowstrike snarl beside her.

"He deserves to" he whispered. Natureheart sighed. She looked around for her littermates. Firepelt was next to Shrewheart, who was just about ready to give birth to her kits. Firepelt helped Shrewheart limp into the nursery as she spasmed. On the other side of the clearing, Waterclaw was talking to Oceanheart, the deputy. The two would commonly converse, Oceanheart finding an interest in Waterclaw's knowledge and experience. _My brother would make a great deputy one day_ she thought. Ravenstar padded up to Hollowstrike and Natureheart.

"I am sorry for what has happened to your sister. Many of my warriors didn't trust Claw. I was insolent enough to accept him when I shouldn't have" Ravenstar admitted. Hollowstrike dipped his head.

"it wasn't your fault, Ravenstar. But I am afraid that we cannot stay in this clan any longer" Hollowstrike said. Natureheart nodded. Waterclaw, Firepelt, Hollowstrike, and herself had a conversation and all agreed to leave after Firepelt helped Shrewheart with her kitting. Natureheart explained it all to Ravenstar and Ravenstar lowered his head.

"Of course. I don't expect you to enjoy staying in the clan where your sister was slaughtered" Ravenstar meowed sympathetically. Hollowstrike nodded. Then they heard yowling coming from the nursery. _This is it. Shrewheart is kitting_ she thought. After a while, the yowling died down, Squirrelmist the medicine cat left the den and Firepelt poked her head out.

"A tom and two she-kits. Come see Ravenstar. They are beautiful." She said. Ravenstar padded into the nursery to see his mate and kits. A while later, Natureheart poked her head inside. Ravenstar was crouching over the beautiful black she-cat, who had three little bundles at her belly. The tiny tom was black like his mother, the bigger of the she-kits was brown like her father, and the smallest she-kit was a mixture of both, being brown with soft black striped. She purred gently before backing up. She imagined having her first litter, watching them tussle in front of the nursery and gently grooming their kit-soft pelts as they fell asleep at night. She turned to Hollowstrike, who seemed to be reading her mind.

"Having kits would be a joy, wouldn't it?" he questioned. He moved to sit next to her, and he laid his bushy brown tail over her thin black one. She sighed.

"Yes, it would." She smiled. She licked his cheek. _As long as they are yours,_ she couldn't help but think.

Natureheart felt a paw prod her awake from her sleep on top of Waterclaw. Firepelt was on top of him too. He grew so big that he took up almost half of the warriors den, so the only place her and her sister could sleep without getting squashed was on top of their oversized brother. A couple of the other warriors would take turns sleeping on top of him actually, since he is really comfortable to sleep on. And he wouldn't mind. But that usually led to Waterclaw being impossible to wake up. She flickered her eyes open and saw Hollowstrike prodding her, also standing on Waterclaw. He learned to balance well on the cat behemoth.

"Come on, we got to go. Wake up Firepelt and Waterclaw" he whispered to her.

"I'm already awake" Firepelt mumbled, stretching her legs out and yawning. "But waking up Waterclaw will probably take up to sunhigh" she mused. Natureheart snorted. Neither of the sisters took any worry about his size, but they would constantly joke about it. Hollowstrike smiled a bit, and then leaped off of Waterclaw's back and approaching his head. It did disturb Hollowstrike though, that a tom half his age grew bigger than him before either even became warriors. Hollowstrike poked the black and white tom's nose. Nothing. He nudged his cheek. Nothing. He prodded his half-closed eye. Nothing.

"Here, let us try" Firepelt said. She and Natureheart padded down his neck and both faced an ear.

"One, two three…" Firepelt said before both sisters bit down hard on both of Waterclaw's ears. He shuffled and twitched them, before blinking and sitting up.

"Did a thorn get wedged in my ear again?" he asked. Natureheart shook her head.

"Nope, just us. Now we gotta go" she meowed.

"But where? We got nowhere else to go. Unless you count one of the other clans. And they were very hostile that last gathering we attended." He questioned. Hollowstrike nodded.

"Well, guys, don't you remember the old nursery tales Bloodstar have been telling us? About Bloodclan's old rival clan Oceanclan? They said that Oceanclan moved to live up to its name, and live close to an ocean" Natureheart said. Firepelt nodded.

"Yeah, and on our way here from Bloodclan, we passed a beach, and a wide stretch of water with no end. Bloodstar explained that oceans were another name for sun-drowned places, and that was it" Firepelt said.

"Yes, but I scented no cats as we passed, and saw none either" Hollowstrike said.

"Well, ocean is good enough for me! Let's go!" Waterclaw yowled, earning multiple "Shhhh" from around the warrior's den.

"Well, we got no time to loose" Hollowstrike said. "Let's go"

It has been multiple days since the four friends left the clans around the lake and started their journey to Oceanclan. They had to take multiple stops because their previous scents from their first journey had worn off and Natureheart wasn't feeling well. They all were resting in an old daisy bush when Firepelt gasped.

"Oh no..." she said, a look of horror glistening in her blind eyes. "Oh no no no no…"

"Firepelt, what's wrong?" Waterclaw asked.

"Sniff the air" she said. Waterclaw did so, and gasped.

"Oh you got to be kidding me" he snarled. Natureheart sniffed the air and gasped when a familiar tang hit her nostrils.

"No way…" she said.

"Oh yes way. Water, Fire, Nature? Is that you?" said a menacing voice. All four cats turned their heads to the owner and Waterclaw lept to his paws.

"Socks!" he snarled. Socks snickered.

"My my, my children have grown up in the past few months" he said. Waterclaw looked up at him. Yes, _up._ Socks was bigger than the lump. _Well at least we know who Waterclaw got his behemoth genes from_ Natureheart sighed to herself. She tried to cheer herself up but Socks's presence forbid that.

"Is this your father? The one that has killed your mother and brother?" Hollowstrike questioned. Firepelt nodded, glaring straight at Socks as if she could see him.

"Yes, I have, and I take no regret in it. You kids were never meant to be born. Now, I have come to finish what I have started" Socks snarled. Then Waterclaw yowled.

"_NO_!" and lept at Socks. He tackled the bigger tom and shoved him down. Socks might be bigger, but Waterclaw spent moons of training, so he was stronger. He batted at his son's belly and threw him off before leaping at him. Natureheart left Hollowstrike's side and rushed to guide her sister away. The two sisters retreated, Hollowstrike following.

"Shouldn't we go help Waterclaw?" he questioned.

"Oh no, Waterclaw is fine. He can fight stronger than a monster if someone threatens us" Firepelt panted. Natureheart nodded agreement, before looking back to where the battle was. The noise died down into nothing and a few heartbeats later, Waterclaw padded back with blood coating his white paws. He gasped.

"This is it. He is dead. Both of our parents are dead" he whispered. Firepelt padded up to him and licked the blood off his cheek.

"Well, what's done is done. He can't hurt us any more" Firepelt said. Hollowstrike and Natureheart nodded at the same time.

"Well, let's keep on going" Waterclaw said. They were about to move when Hollowstrike stopped them.

"Wait, you guys go on ahead. I want to speak with Natureheart" he said. Waterclaw and Natureheart exchanged a glance before he nodded and he and Firepelt left the two cats alone. Hollowstrike sighed.

"Natureheart, I can't hold it in any longer. I just can't." He wailed. Natureheart tilted her head.

"Hold what in?" she asked.

"Since the beginning I thought I hated you. You were rough and annoying, that it set me off. But all of your bravery and talent really hit me. Natureheart, I love you. Please be my mate. I don't know where I would be right now without you" he blurted out. Natureheart was speechless. She never expected Hollowstrike, of all stubborn creatures, to be begging to be her mate. _Her_ mate. She was overjoyed that the tom she loved, loved her back.

"Y-yes! Yes of course I will be your mate! Oh Hollowstrike, I love you too!" she said, rushing to him and burying her face in his fluffy chest fur. He licked her head, covering her with gentle strokes. She sighed happily. _Oh Starclan, I wish this would never end_, she thought.

**Aaaand, that's that chapter. I **_**told**_** you it was happy! Well, other than Socks's attempt to murder his remaining children and dying himself. Dang, Waterclaw's vicious. I know some of you might be confused about the other three clans but I promise, they will be mentioned later on in future chapters. And now that the two lovebirds are mates, you can expect what will happen next… if you thought 'Oceanclan!' or 'Kits!' then you are right for both. And it will be happy! Oh, and in the heading it says that Natureheart is almost murdered when pregnant. Well, Socks's attack wasn't that. Natureheart isn't pregnant, just feeling a bit sick. **_**That**_** scene will come in really soon. Thank you all! You are awesome! Now baiiiii!**


	10. Chapter 9: Mates Finally

**Omg, I am updating like, every 12 hours! I guess I am just itching to get the story done and outta there so that it can get famous and I can become a famous author and the Erin Hunters can publish it into their series. Nah, I'm joking. I don't own warrior cats (yet) and I honestly don't expect this story to become famous (yet). Anyway, now our two main characters are mates and it is so sweet! They are joining Oceanclan because I said so and none of you can change that. Enjoy!**

Natureheart sighed blissfully as she sat next to her lover, their heads against each other and their tails intertwined. Natureheart leaned her head against his shoulder and he rested his head on hers. But, the wonderful moment was broken up when they heard paw steps.

"Ahem," they both looked up to see Waterclaw and separated, both embarrassed at being caught. And by Natureheart's older brother for crying out loud!

"Well, since you are done with… whatever it is that you were doing… we found Oceanclan" he meowed. Natureheart lept to her paws.

"What! How?!" she yowled. Waterclaw just sat, waiting for his sister to stop shouting, before pointing behind him with his tail.

"We ran in a patrol while you were… never mind. Anyway, Firepelt is conversing with them" he said. Natureheart growled.

"How many of them were in the patrol?" she asked.

"3" was his answer. Natureheart seemed to be trying to control her temper.

"So, you left Firepelt, our blind sister who is not even 12 moons old yet, alone with 3 cats, who we don't know anything about?" she snarled. Waterclaw paused, seeming to be thinking over what she just said.

"Idiot!" she yowled before dashing down the hill. _I swear, he might be three times bigger than any other cat his age but he is certainly dumber than most, _she snarled mentally. As she approached a clearing she could see Firepelt crouching down, with an Oceanclan warrior standing over her. She snarled and was about to leap at the cream cat, but she stopped herself. _I cannot just jump in. I have to be certain she is safe_ she told herself. She padded down slowly, not noticed by the other cats. Soon she could hear their conversation.

"Wai-wait, what are you doing?" said a voice that sounded like Firepelt's.

"How do we know we can trust you, and that this isn't an invasion?" growled a tom.

"Don't be stupid Ashclaw. How could a blind cat lead an invasion?" said a she-cat.

"Stop Havenwing. Let Ashclaw deal with this" said another she-cat.

"No Thornscratch, we can't hurt an innocent cat just because she is trespassing" meowed the first she-cat, who Natureheart is assuming is Havenwing.

"No! You can't do this! My siblings will come and help me! Leave me alone!" she heard her sister wail.

"Oh yeah? Well where are they now? Ashclaw, deal with this thing" said the second she-cat, probably Thornscratch.

"No!" Natureheart yowled. She jumped out of her hiding spot and got a good view of the threats. The tom looming over Firepelt, who was on her back, was a black and gray tabby and he had dull amber eyes. The she-cat that Natureheart assumed was Havenwing was light brown with dark green eyes. The third cat, Thornscratch, was a pale ginger tabby with green eyes. Natureheart leaped to Firepelt, knocking Ashclaw off, and stood over her blind sister.

"See? I told you it was an invasion!" Ashclaw yowled.

"No, this is no invasion. This is just a she-cat making sure her blind sister isn't torn to shreds by a bunch of mousebrains!" Natureheart snarled. All three cats stepped back in surprise. Natureheart could tell that both the she-cats saw her battered, hairless leg. Natureheart stepped back.

"Waterclaw is an idiot! Leaving you alone like that! I swear I will rip up his pelt when I see him" Natureheart scoffed.

"Hey, I went on my own at my own accord. Waterclaw just went along with it" Firepelt sighed. Both she-cats turned their heads to the hills when they heard the two toms approaching. The Oceanclan cats started snarling, but then they saw that the toms were no threat. Thornscratch stared at Hollowstrike, but no one took notice. As Waterclaw approached, Natureheart padded up to him and cuffed him hard on the ear.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his ear.

"For leaving your youngest sister alone and being a mousebrain!" Natureheart hissed.

"Well, she did it!" he meowed, pointing a paw at Firepelt accusingly. Firepelt made a face, knowing that her brother was talking about her. And he got another cuff on the ear.

"Ow!" Waterclaw whined. Hollowstrike snickered and the Oceanclan cats gave amused purrs.

"So, who are you?" Hollowstrike finally said, looking expectantly at the Oceanclan cats.

"I am Havenwing," said the light brown tabby.

"I'm Ashclaw" said the black and gray tom. But Thornscratch was speechless, still staring at Hollowstrike. The tabby tom looked at her confusingly.

"That's Thornscratch" Havenwing finally said. Natureheart and both her littermates nodded in unison.

"It still freaks me out how you do that" Hollowstrike said jokingly.

"Oh, it's a habit" Waterclaw said.

"When you two morons are done, I'm Firepelt" said her sister.

"Waterclaw"

"Natureheart"

"Hollowstrike" they all answered. Thornscratch seemed to swoon when Hollowstrike introduced himself. Waterclaw stuck his tongue out in disgust and Natureheart snickered.

"Well, why do you have warrior names?" Ashclaw said suspiciously.

"Because we are" Waterclaw plainly answered.

"How?" Ashclaw asked, clearly getting annoyed. Waterclaw just shrugged, making Ashclaw even more irritated.

"We lived in Bloodclan for a while, then moved to Windclan" Natureheart answered with a sigh. Waterclaw stuck his tongue out at her.

"Killjoy" he said to her.

"Idiot" she shot back at him.

"Ok then… why are you here?" Havenwing asked, interrupting the middle of a death glare stare-off.

"Well, we left Windclan because my sister Goldenpaw died there, and came here hoping to stay in Oceanclan" Hollowstrike said, uncomfortably trying to ignore the mesmerized gaze of Thornscratch.

"Well, before we let you in, you said you stayed in Bloodclan. Our old rival clan?" Havenwing asked. Waterclaw nodded.

"Well then, what led you to Windclan Then?"

"Oh, just because as apprentices Hollowpaw and Naturepaw were hiding rotten crow-food in each other's nests and Naturepaw chased Hollowpaw and broke her leg on a Thunderpath and got is squished by a passing monster and Hollowpaw got blamed so he was about to get tortured by we all ran away" Firepelt simply said, all in one sentence. Natureheart lifted up her hind leg for proof of the Thunderpath accident. Silence.

"Okay then…" Hollowstrike said. Firepelt smiled, proud of her accomplishment.

"Well then, in that case, let's take you to Wavestar" Havenwing said. The four cats nodded and padded forward. Ashclaw was behind them, Havenwing was leading them, and Thornscratch was on the side, getting disturbingly close to Hollowstrike. If he was disturbed, he showed no sign of it. Natureheart was on his other side. Natureheart flicked her tail on his back playfully, and got a death glare shot at her from Thornscratch. Then the ginger she-cat rested her tail on Hollowstrike's shoulders and managed to pull him ahead, all while still glaring at Natureheart. Natureheart just stood there, confused, before shaking her head and padding on. Soon, they came to a cave. The cave was located down at the beach. As they padded towards it, Natureheart scoffed at the weird feeling of the sand underneath her toes. She looked back to see her littermates playing in it, burying themselves and throwing it at each other.

"What are you, warriors or kits?" she questioned teasingly.

"I don't think you can tell the difference" Hollowstrike joked, Thornscratch still next to him. She cuffed his ears gently.

"Don't encourage them!" she laughed.

"Hey, It's their own fault" Hollowstrike replied. All four of the friends laughed. Natureheart failed to notice Thornscratch's look of disgust and anger that was burying deep into Natureheart's pelt. Her expression read, _back off Natureheart! Hollowstrike's mine…_

**So yeah. Thornscratch basically went through 'Love at First Sight' when she first saw Hollowstrike. And seeing that the two are closer 'friends' than the others are basically is setting her off. Neither Natureheart nor Hollowstrike has any idea about Thornscratch's feelings for him, and they never told anyone that they were mates. Sure, Waterclaw **_**saw**_** them snuggling, but like I said, they never told anybody. Ok, you all should vote if Hollowstrike should be with Thornscratch or Natureheart! (Who am I kidding… its obvious) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that. I'll update soon!**


	11. Chapter 10: He is MY Mate!

**When I said 'Update soon!' I meant **_**soon.**_** I **_**need **_**to get this done. Anyway, here we meet the Oceanclan cats. **

**~SoniJay, I am grateful for your follows and supports and I have noticed that in the allegiances, Whitepool **_**is**_** mentioned as a tom. Just saying. **

**Oki, enjoy this next chapter! It might get intense, but that might be the next chapter. I can't remember. Possibly this one. Anyway, enjoy!**

Natureheart sighed. She felt Waterclaw rise and fall under her. He was still enormous enough to take up five nests at a time so Firepelt, herself, and Hollowstrike were resting on top of him. The previous day Thornscratch questioned if she could join, but Hollowstrike's reply was a simple "how about next time?" and Thornscratch agreed, a little disappointed. Natureheart was exhausted though. This was their first night in Oceanclan, and it was much chattier than Windclan. The littermates and their friend were kept up all night with questions like,

"Where did you come from?"

"What were your names again?"

"Are you siblings?"

"How can you balance on Waterclaw so well?"

"How can you _sleep_ on him in the first place?"

"Are you blind?"

"Why are you so big?"

"Why is there no hair on your leg?"

And answering all the questions took the breath out of her. She was curled up next to Hollowstrike, the two mates facing away but their pelts brushing. Natureheart could swear she heard Thornscratch snarl, but Natureheart passed it off. She was thinking of something else right now. And she was excited about it. No one in Oceanclan where told that they were mates, but plenty could guess, with them sharing prey and grooming each other constantly. Nobody brought it up though. Natureheart also noticed that the whole den was awake except for the four. _I guess they are waiting to be on patrol,_ she thought, surprised that they are all awake so early. She grumbled when Whitepool, a fluffy white tom with mismatched eyes, popped his head in. He was the clan deputy, and he was calling for Waterclaw.

"Waterclaw, I want you to lead the dawn patrol" he said. Waterclaw grumbled a 'be right there' before shifting and standing up. Doing this knocked Natureheart, Hollowstrike, and Firepelt off his back, but the big tom took no notice. They all landed with a 'thump'.

"Waterclaw, you big oaf" Firepelt mumbled. There were a couple purrs of laughter sounding from around the den. Natureheart sat up and looked around the den.

"Ok, If we are planning on staying here _without_ moving, then I need to remember all of your names" Hollowstrike said playfully.

"It'll be a surprise if we don't move any time soon" Firepelt purred. Both the sisters laughed when Hollowstrike pouted. Then he snapped his head up and looked at all the eyes trained on him.

"Ok, we got Brackenfrost, Jayflight, Havenwing, Rainpool, Ashclaw, and one more… Whitepool? Nah, he's deputy" Hollowstrike said. Natureheart noticed Thornscratch looking hurt that Hollowstrike had forgotten her.

"Ahem," Natureheart said, trying to get Hollowstrike's attention. He looked at her and she beckoned with her tail to Thornscratch next to him.

"Oh, right, Thornscratch. Sorry about that, I forget a lot of names" he mumbled embarrassedly. Firepelt nodded.

"It's true! When Natureheart was still unconscious after her accident, Hollowstrike was so nervous, pacing around, that he forgot his own mentor's name until Waterclaw had to remind him" she meowed in amusement.

"Hey, you never told me that" Natureheart exclaimed. Firepelt shrugged.

"Your foot was nearly cut off. I didn't think it would be necessary to mention at the time" she said. Natureheart rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Natureheart, you never told us about your accident" murmured Rainpool, a blueish gray she-cat with a mix of blue and green eyes.

"I didn't?" Natureheart questioned. Everyone around her shook their heads no, other than from Havenwing, Ashclaw, and Thornscratch who had heard the story.

"Ok then…" and Natureheart started explaining the full story about her leg accident.

"And Hollowstrike was blamed for my accident, though it was half his fault-" but she was interrupted when Hollowstrike shouted.

"No it wasn't!"

"Yeah, you did hide that rabbit"

"But I did that because _you_ hid the mouse!"

"And why did I do that?"

"…Because I'm a moron…" Hollowstrike sighed in defeat. Natureheart licked his forehead.

"And you are my favorite moron" she giggled. Hollowstrike looked at her.

"What about Waterclaw? I thought _he _was your favorite moron, being your brother and all" he questioned.

"Waterclaw is an idiot, not a moron" Firepelt said. Natureheart nodded agreement. Laughter sounded all throughout the den, except from one cat. Thornscratch was crouching down, snarling.

The next day at sunhigh, Natureheart was picking out a shrew from the fresh-kill pile when she noticed Thornscratch approaching Hollowstrike with a rabbit in her mouth.

"Do you want to share this?" she questioned, though her eyes were pleading. Natureheart narrowed her eyes as Thornscratch's pelt was brushing Hollowstrike's as they padded to the shade of a tree. Natureheart padded after them after gulping down her shrew. Her belly swayed and weighed down on her. _Jeez, I must really like shrews, _she joked to herself. She climbed up the tree, hanging over them and out of view once she caught up. She got close enough to hear their conversation.

"I notice how you look at Natureheart" Thornscratch sighed. Hollowstrike nodded.

"Yeah, she is amazing" he sighed. Natureheart smiled from her perch on the branch. Then, Thornscratch suddenly stood up.

"Forget her. You don't need that black pelted oaf, Hollowstrike. You need _me_. Be _my_ mate Hollowstrike! Please? Be my mate!" she said. Natureheart had to hold in a yowl of rage. _This she-cat is trying to take my mate! I outta rip her pelt off, I outta…_ then she stopped herself. Before she did anything, she had to see how Hollowstrike would reply. Would he stay her mate, or would he leave her for this fleabag? Hollowstrike was speechless, his amber eyes glistening in complete shock as he stared into her hopeful green eyes.

"I-I…" he stuttered, then a yowl was heard, distracting all three cats from the situation.

"It's his last life! Wavestar lost his last life! Wavestar is dead!"

**And how about that? Cliffies are great, aren't they? Who will it be? Will Hollowstrike choose the needy ginger Thornscratch, or the smaller pitch black Natureheart? Only Starclan, and I, know. I was wrong when I thought the intense part was coming up in this chapter. It will be next chapter. Next chapter will be best chapter. Though something is wrong with Natureheart. Maybe she is just getting fat, or the behemoth genes that Waterclaw has are placed on her. Or maybe... it is something else… And to make this go along with what happened in the roleplays, I had to kill off Wavestar. Hey, but at least SoniJay's OC Whitepool is new clan leader! Congrats on your promotion SoniJay! Anyway, it will most likely take longer to update on this than last time. Not because I have plans, but because I wanna create suspense. Bye everybody!**


	12. Chapter 11: Don't hurt me! I'm pregnant!

**Hi people! Sorry for the long update, my computer crashed. I notice what some of you have be**

**~ANONYMOUS, those are great questions. No, Bloodclan is unlikely to appear again, but it might. I will possibly attempt to pop them up again. And Claw, he was an OC that belonged to someone else, so I do not know that much about him. In the roleplay, I didn't pay much attention to him until Goldenpaw was announced to be dead later on in the RP.**

**~LunaTheCritic, if you don't like my story then that is your own fault. Why even read it if all you are going to do is criticize it? I created Natureheart when I was 5 and it is not my fault that her story goes on a downslope while I was roleplaying! Some of the events happened because other people did it! I claimed that Socks was their father and some guy who was RPing as Socks killed Wind. The kid who owns Hollowstrike was being chased by Natureheart and she falls off the tree onto the Thunderpath. Thornscratch, was also created by the kid who made Hollowstrike, it was his choice what she did, so you cannot criticize me for this when half of this story wasn't even my fault. So I ask of you to not flame my story. Go read something else, **_**without**_** criticizing it if you please. People work hard to make these and they just want people to like and enjoy the fanfictions they create. Nobody has time for flamers. They annoy us more than sob stories annoy you**

**Anyway, sorry about that. Flamers make me feel self-conscious and ashamed, and makes me just want to delete what I write, which will do me no good. Anyway, his chapter has a happy ending, I can assure you. Anyway, find out who the next clan deputy is, and what Hollowstrike's answer will be to who he chooses. Thank you all!**

The whole clan was sitting vigil for Wavestar's horrible death, from the previous day. Natureheart has noticed that he was looking sick and old for the past few days, but Natureheart didn't expect a sickness to take his last life. Now, Whitepool was to be the next leader. Natureheart felt bad for the white tom, since he was only made deputy a few sunrises before the four joined the clan, so he didn't have much leadership experience. Surprisingly, the unfamiliar clan welcomed them with open arms. Either for sympathy for Natureheart's broken leg and Firepelt's blindness, or they were afraid Waterclaw would pummel them if they didn't. Natureheart looked to the side and saw Hollowstrike. Hollowstrike still didn't give Thornscratch an answer. He seemed to be avoiding both she-cats, lost in his own thoughts as he sat between Waterclaw and Brackenfrost. After a while, Whitepool sat up from his perch next to the dead leader's head.

"I shall make my journey to the moonrock tonight. Sorrelleaf shall accompany me. We all respect Wavestar with our lives. Now, I shall become the next Oceanclan leader" he said. Then the whole clan erupted into dull and sad cheers.

"Whitestar! Whitestar!" they all shouted. Whitepool dipped his head, and the clan dispersed from Wavestar's body and back into their own dens. Natureheart noticed the three apprentices helping Jackalclaw, a dusty brown and black tom and the only elder, to drag Wavestar's body onto the beach, where they buried their deceased. Natureheart padded slower than usual, her belly a bit larger and weighing down on her. She sighed. She noticed Thornscratch staring at her, a mix of hatred and confusion. _Probably admiring my beauty_ Natureheart chuckled to herself sarcastically. _Nah, she is likely just questioning why I am getting fatter. As if she doesn't know_, Natureheart sighed to herself. She shook her head before curling up on Waterclaw's belly. Waterclaw was on his back, exposing his soft and plushy belly as he slept. Cats stopped questioning about the few cats sleeping on Waterclaw, and there was even a sleep schedule, giving different cats turns to sleep on top of Waterclaw. He had enough room for four cats to sleep on him, Natureheart, Firepelt, Hollowstrike, and some other cat. He was like a big soft pillow, like the one that the three littermates slept on before they joined Bloodclan. Tonight was Jayflight's turn to sleep on Waterclaw. He never did before.

"Wow, I never knew your brother was so plushy! What if you fall off of him?" he admired.

"Meh, you get used to it" Firepelt murmured, gaining a slap on the face from Waterclaw's tail. Jayflight chuckled before the two curled up next to each other. Natureheart purred. She could tell that the two cats liked each other. _Firepelt might become pregnant with his kits some time now_, she murmured to herself. She dozed off, ignoring the shuffling as Hollowstrike climbed up Waterclaw's leg and lying down next to her.

Natureheart jerked awake. She heard shuffling. She slightly limped off of Waterclaw and out onto the clearing. No one else was awake. Well, no one other than Whitepool and Sorrelleaf, who were padding in through the entrance. She could tell Whitepool- wait, no, _Whitestar-_ was confused as to why he came back so early. Natureheart poked her head back into the warriors den.

"Guys! Whitestar and Sorrelleaf are back!" she shouted. A few heads popped up, then a few bodies. Soon, all the warriors were up and following Natureheart out of the den to congratulate Whitestar. The new leader looked exhausted. Natureheart purred, then the Oceanclan leader spoke up.

"I am now leader of Oceanclan, yes, but I must choose a deputy. Sorrelleaf has had a sign from Starclan as I was gaining my nine lives, and Starclan has told her who I must choose as my deputy. Hollowstrike, you might not have had an apprentice, at least not in this clan, but you are the cat Sorrelleaf has told me that Starclan required. Hollowstrike is now Oceanclan deputy!" Whitestar yowled. Hollowstrike looked surprised and honored at the same time. He dipped his head to Whitestar as the clan called his name.

_I am so proud of him! Imagine him becoming leader! Hollowstar… it has a nice ring to it, _Natureheart thought with a chuckle. Then shook her head. _No, Whitestar is our leader and will possibly live much longer than Hollowstrike._ She said. She shook her head and padded up to her mate. She licked him on the forehead before purring.

"You are clan deputy now! Who would expect that?" she laughed. Hollowstrike chuckled, before shaking the remaining dust from his bedding off of his pelt. It sprayed onto Natureheart.

"Hey! You big lump!" she giggled, before shaking her pelt and getting dust on Hollowstrike's pelt. Hollowstrike purred and noticed her big stomach. He laughed.

"Wow, you really need to lay off on the prey" he purred. Natureheart pouted. Hollowstrike looked into her eyes for a few heartbeats before realization hit him.

"Oh-OH! Wait, really? That is great! Oh Natureheart!" he meowed cheerily.

"Now now, calm down" Natureheart chuckled before padding to the warrior's den. She looked across the clearing and could see Thornscratch's normal daily glare. But, this one was different. It was filled with hatred, but… something else. Something that made the fur on Natureheart's neck prickle. She shook it off, but the feeling didn't go away. Especially when Thornscratch followed her as she padded into the den. It was empty, due to everyone out congratulating Whitestar and Hollowstrike, and Natureheart relaxed in the nest that Waterclaw usually slept in. She could tell when Thornscratch padded in but tried to ignore it. Didn't help when Thornscratch spoke with malice in her voice.

"Well well, now that we are alone. I can speak to you. And, deal with a little something" she growled. Natureheart stared at her.

"What are you talking about Thornscratch?" she asked. Thornscratch took her by surprise when she yowled.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT YOU LITTLE PIECE OF FOX DUNG!" she screeched, ignoring the confused murmurs of cats outside of the den.

"I LOVE HOLLOWSTRIKE! YOU WILL NEVER BECOME HIS MATE! HE WILL CHOOSE ME FIRST!" she continued. Understanding and regretfulness consumed Natureheart. _Ugh, why didn't we tell anyone we were mates? Idiot!_ She scolded herself.

"Thornscratch, you don't understa-"but she was interrupted when Thornscratch leaped closer to Natureheart, making Natureheart stand up.

"And now, I will make sure you NEVER GET IN THE WAY AGAIN!" Thornscratch yowled and jumped on Natureheart. Natureheart felt her stomach kick and she yowled in pain as Thornscratch dragged a claw along her back, making her bleed. Thornscratch bit down on her neck as Natureheart wailed in pain. Then, Natureheart closed her eyes as she uncontrollably yowled, hoping it would stop Thornscratch.

"Stop! Please! I'm pregnant!" Natureheart hollered. She felt Thornscratch let go of her with a gasp. Natureheart kept her eyes closed as she felt Thornscratch's weight being lifted off of her. She thought that Thornscratch was done hurting her, but as she opened her eyes, Thornscratch brought an unsheathed claw down onto her hairless leg, causing more pain then the other wounds.

"Well then, too bad your kits won't ever see daylight" Thornscratch snarled as she lifted her claw, ready to bring it down on Natureheart's kit-swollen belly. Natureheart closed her eyes, bracing for the impact. _Oh my kits, I am so sorry. Please forgive me_. She thought as she waited for Thornscratch to rip open her stomach. But, the blow never came.

"H-Hollowstrike! How long have you been there?" she heard Thornscratch stutter. She opened her eyes to see Thornscratch staring at Hollowstrike, who was standing at the entrance of the den glaring murderous daggers at Thornscratch. Natureheart's siblings were on one side of him, both trying to hold back from ripping Thornscratch apart. Whitestar and Sorrelleaf were on his other side, clearly taking in what was happening. And surrounding them were the rest of the clan.

"Long enough" Hollowstrike snarled menacingly.

"But Hollowstrike, you don't understand! This menace is getting In the way of our love! She is ruining everything! So, I am taking care of the issue. I feel pity for the kit's father" Thornscratch explained nervously. Hollowstrike snarled louder.

"Which is me" he growled. Thornscratch's eyes grew wider.

"W-wait, what?" she stuttered. Hollowstrike padded forward to where he was towering over the ginger she-cat.

"_I_ _am the father_" he growled with such rage, it could have scared mountains off their peaks.

"W-wha…? What do you mean?" Thornscratch questioned, shaking with fear. Waterclaw answered instead.

"Idiot! Hollowstrike and Natureheart were already mates when we join the clan! Didn't you understand the signs?" Waterclaw snarled. Natureheart was so caught up with the conversation that she didn't notice her blind sister and the clan medicine cat padding around the snarling cats to her. She jerked with fear when Firepelt gently prodded her shoulder.

"I didn't answer your pleading about being mates because I thought you would figure out soon. But I was wrong. And now, you were just about to _kill_ my mate and kits! That is unforgivable" Hollowstrike said, shaking his head.

"I, I'm so sorry Hollowstrike! Please forgive me" Thornscratch whimpered. Hollowstrike shook his head and simply repeated.

"Unforgivable" he murmured, not making eye contact with the ginger she-cat. Whitestar stepped forward.

"Hollowstrike is right, this is unforgivable. Tempting to kill your own clanmate out of pure hatred, and a _queen_ out of anything. Nonetheless, Thornscratch, I am not sorry to say that you are exiled. I do not want you on Oceanclan territory for as long as I live" Whitestar growled. Thornscratch stared at him with a look of horror on her face.

"E-exiled?!" she shouted in shock. Whitestar moved to the side and pointed his tail out the den entrance.

"Yes, exiled. Don't make it exterminated" he growled. Thornscratch stared at Hollowstrike, hoping that he would maybe back her up, but instead Hollowstrike was padding to check on his wounded mate. Thornscratch's fear turned into rage.

"Fine. If that is how it must be. But I will be back. And Natureheart won't be so lucky" she snarled, then dashed out the door before anyone could do anything. Well, anything except getting a really deep gash on her side as she ran past Waterclaw's unsheathed claw. She yowled in pain as she disappeared, leaving a dotted blood trail behind her. Natureheart shivered. _She will come back, I know it. My kits will be in danger as long as she is alive_ Natureheart thought in shock as her sister and mate, along with Sorrelleaf, tended to her wounds.

**Welp, there is that. Natureheart was almost killed while pregnant. And I gotta say, this **_**might**_** not be the last of Thornscratch we see, but no spoilers. I can just imagine the song **_**Took me by surprise**_** by Maria Mena playing during this full chapter, but that is probably just me. Anyway, I shall update soon! C'ya!**


	13. Chapter 12: What Beautiful Kits

**Hola amigos! Oki, I have recently posted my 11****th**** chapter and here is my 12****th****! Oki, in the last chapter, Natureheart was almost slaughtered by Thornscratch, but Hollowstrike and Whitestar cast her out. **_**Now**_**, Natureheart is recovering and becoming close to kitting! Yay! Anyway, enjoy!**

Natureheart woke up drowsily, surprised to find herself in the medicine den. Then, the memories of the day before came back to her, and she groaned in pain as her back and hind leg ached. She sighed before gazing at her plump belly. _Any day now, these kits will be born. Thank Starclan Thornscratch didn't end up forbidding that. _She thought to herself happily. She grazed her tongue gently over her plump belly, felling the tiny lives shuffle inside of her. She could tell there were many, more than two at least. She grunted lightly as she felt two of them shuffle into a bit of a fight to claim space. She chuckled. She heard paw steps coming from the entrance and shot her head up, fear overtaking her. She sighed when she saw that it was just Hollowstrike.

The large tom padded up to her and lied down on the ground next to her nest. He started grooming her.

"Are you ok?" he asked in between licks. She lied her head on his shoulder and sighed. She was still very jumpy and skittish.

"My shock hasn't cleared away" she sighed.

"Yeah, I suspected" he said. Soon, his grooming led down to her swollen stomach. He looked at her as if asking permission. She laughed and nodded, and he started grooming the fur on her stomach. Natureheart felt the unborn kits kicking against their father, as if defying the grooming. The two mates chuckled, before Natureheart set her head down. She dozed off as Hollowstrike continued grooming, falling into a dreamless sleep. That is, until she jerked awake suddenly. She felt an immense amount of pain in her stomach. She looked around to see the medicine den empty, and it was dark out. She must have slept through the day and Hollowstrike must be in the warriors den. Natureheart shook off the pain as a thorn in her nest and was just about to fall back asleep when she jerked again. And Natureheart knew it was no thorn. It was a spasm. Natureheart was kitting.

The she-cat yowled in pain as she spasmed again. She heard multiple paw steps outside the medicine den.

"What is going on?"

"Is that Natureheart?"

"Has Thornscratch come back?"

"She wouldn't dare!"

Natureheart couldn't handle the pain and she yowled her situation as loud as she could.

"I'M KITTING!" she screeched. She saw Sorrelleaf dash to her side, Hollowstrike right behind her. Sorrelleaf set her paw on Natureheart's swollen stomach and Hollowstrike sat next to her, licking her head in comfort.

"Leave Hollowstrike. She needs us to help her. And please send in Firepelt while you are at it" she heard Sorrelleaf tell her mate. He snarled defiance, but one glare from the medicine cat had him padding out, mumbling to himself. Natureheart saw her sister pad in but she clenched her eyes shut as she spasmed.

"First one is coming! Firepelt, get ready. Natureheart, start pushing, _now_!" Sorrelleaf commanded her. She pushed as she felt a tiny sack slither out. She sighed as the pain ceased. She saw her blind sister gently nip the tiny sack and a tiny tom squeak as he started breathing. Firepelt started brushing his fur backwards. Natureheart's break didn't last long as she spasmed again, and then came another tiny sack. She watched Sorrelleaf nip the sack and Firepelt brush the tiny she-kit's fur backwards as the firstborn tom made his way to Natureheart's stomach. She spasmed again and then there was another she-kit. The fourth and last kit was another tom. Natureheart sighed in exhaustion.

"Are there more?" she whimpered. She heard Sorrelleaf chuckling.

"No, just these four" she meowed. Natureheart watched as Firepelt padded out to tell Hollowstrike. The tabby tom immediately jumped in. He looked panic-stricken until he saw the four beautiful wonders suckling at their mother's belly. He sighed happily.

"Two toms and two she-cats" he said, gazing at them.

"What should we name them?" she asked her mate.

"I think you should name the first two" he said. Natureheart stared at her kits.

"I have always wanted my two firstborns' names to rhyme" she said. She looked at her firstborn. He was a pretty large kit, and he was black and white, like a tuxedo. She nuzzled him gently, causing him to squeak a little.

"This one is the oldest. I think I will name him Thistlekit" she said. She turned her head to the second oldest, and the oldest daughter. She was a brown tabby, like her father.

"Well then, what rhymes with Thistlekit?" Hollowstrike pondered. Natureheart needed no time to figure that out.

"Mistlekit. Her name will be Mistlekit. She looks so much like you too" Natureheart laughed. Hollowstrike purred. He looked at the two younger kits. He bent down to lightly lick the head of a creamy gold she-cat with a ginger underbelly.

"Look at her tail. It is so fluffy. Let's name her Cloudkit" He said as he admired his youngest daughter. As Natureheart nodded he turned his head to look at the youngest. He was much smaller than the other kits, and was nuzzled closer to Natureheart than the others. He was a sleek gray tom. Not a tabby, no extra colors, just a simple gray color.

"And he can be Graykit" he purred. Natureheart laughed.

"Well that's quite original" she purred. Hollowstrike licked her forehead and curled himself protectively around his mate and kits. Soon enough, all 6 cats have fallen asleep.

Natureheart was woken up by Sorrelleaf gently prodding Hollowstrike. He woke up.

"Yes?" he asked, yawning.

"This is cute, really, but you need to move Natureheart and the kits to the nursery. They cannot stay here" she said. Hollowstrike stepped up and yawned. Natureheart turned her head to him and he nodded. Natureheart stood. As she stood up, the kits woke up and started squealing. Natureheart leaned down and picked up Graykit. She turned and saw Sorrelleaf pick up Mistlekit and Hollowstrike pick up Cloudkit and Thistlekit at once. The three cat carried the four kits out into the nursery, where they were greeted by Sandnose, who had just woken up as they entered. Sandnose's three kits, all toms, were still dozing by her stomach. She got up, still not waking her kits, and helped make a nest for Natureheart and her kits. Natureheart relaxed as the kits were set down next to her. She gazed at her precious bundles, now dozing off. She licked Hollowstrike's muzzle as he padded out, followed by Sorrelleaf. Natureheart laid her head down, and fell asleep.

**Well, there you go! The kits are born and everybody is happy! Btw, in case some of you didn't notice, the picture I put up for the story was made by Hollowstrike's owner. It has all 6 cats. Hollowstrike surrounding Natureheart, and the four kits at her stomach. From left to right is Cloudkit, Thistlekit, Mistlekit, and Graykit. Cloudkit has green eyes like her mother and creamy gold like her aunt Goldenpaw, Thistlekit is black and white with blue eyes like his uncle Waterclaw, and Mistlekit resembles her father from amber eyes to brown pelt, though Graykit doesn't seem to resemble anyone. Except for his eyes. Don't those icy blue eyes look a bit like Scourge's? Anyway, this story is about halfway done, maybe more. And in the RPs Hollowstrike actually chose Graykit's and Cloudkit's pelts along with their names. Oki, baiiii! I hope you all liked it! And btw, I might name the chapters soon.**


End file.
